The Ten of Hearts
by Spazzfreeks
Summary: Sequel to Amuto Island Read Amuto Island before reading this! Easter is done, you'd think the Guardians no longer are of use, but your wrong. New organizations rise from the pits of darkness to take control Luckily theres a new Guardian ready to help!
1. Weirdo

**Author's Note: So many people reviewed that I just HAD to write the sequel to Amuto Island. So here it is, The Ten of Hearts. Oh yes and please read my other fanfic, Black Candlelight (which is also Amuto). Anyway Happy Holidays PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 1: Weirdo

I hopped off Ikuto's motorcycle. With a kiss on the cheek and a wave goodbye I rushed towards my first class (I was late again, of course). As I neared the door of the school building I heard a scream,

"HEY! WATCH OUT!!!!!" BAM! It felt as though a bowling ball hit me. The force of the blow made me fall to the ground, flat on my back.

"Ooooh! Sorry!" I heard a voice say. I opened my eyes. Standing over me was a girl with red hair past her shoulders, and she had side bangs. Her eyes were so blue they almost resembled Ikuto's. She had freckles all over her face.

She wasn't wearing one of the uniform jackets and under her skirt she had on dark denim jeans. Her white shirt was stained with paint and her tie looked like she'd colored on it with markers. She also had on gray tennis shoes accented with red and it didn't entirely match her outfit.

"You okay?" She offered me her hand.

"Err... I think so..." I took the girl's hand. She smiled at me; I am ashamed to admit this, but my first thoughts about this girl were: "She's not that pretty, and she doesn't seem too bright." but for some reason I felt we could be friends. Maybe it was the befuddling way her eyes stared at me, and reminded me of Ikuto, or perhaps it was her smile that was so warm and genuine.

"I'm Sorenson Emily!" (**A/N: That's not my real surname.**) "I just moved here from America!" She announced gleefully. I wasn't too shocked, there was nothing Asian about her features and her accent was off.

"I'm Hinamori Amu. America, really? Where did you live?"

"Um... San Francisco, California." The girl was lying. I could tell, and she knew I could tell, so she immediately corrected herself, "Well, actually, I live in a city near there, called Pleasanton. I came to Japan 'cause I've been learning Japanese for five years now, and my parents promised me that they'd send me to study abroad if I really wanted."

"Oh, cool. Are your parents staying with you?" I asked her.

"No, I'm living on my own, in an apartment. Its great! I've never been one who liked depending on others, nor have I ever needed anything fancy, so this life is great for me!"

"Really, on your own! But you're so young!"

"Nah, I'm a junior in high school! I can take care of myself." I was about to respond with another question when I remembered about classes. I swore loudly,

"Uh got to go!"

"Yeah, bye!" As I left she waved goodbye with a huge smile on her face.

"See ya Amu-chan!" she called.

Lunch time. I was grateful. I strolled through the trees towards no particular place, trying to find a nice, quiet place to eat lunch and do the homework for my next class that I'd "forgotten" to do.

I found a fair looking tree and sat under it. I took out my lunch and my homework. Starting on both at the same time I made quick progress.

"Amu-chan! Yo!" I heard a familiar voice. I turned around in time to see Emily jump from a branch directly above my head.

"Eh!? What were you doing up there?"

"Climbing trees. Its fun." She did a thumbs up sign and laughed joyously. Her laugh was different than the laughs of most people I knew. It was probably best comparable to Kukai's.

"By the way," I started. She looked at me curiously as she took a seat next to me, "What had you been doing on the roof when you fell this morning."

"Oh, right, I'd been trying to character transform."

"What?" I couldn't believe it. She'd said those words: loud and clear, but I hadn't seen her Charas. Plus, how could she just talk about Charas so openly, she didn't even know if I had Charas. Ami had taken Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia to second grade with her.

"You know! Character Transformation! You have Charas, I can tell!"

"W-w-w-what? How can you tell?" She stared at me like I was stupid and pointed held up her hand, using her fingers to count down all the ways she knew.

"Ichi, you just admitted it. Ni, You belong to the Guardians, but – I looked up all the important people in the school – you're weren't that special before you joined the Guardians in Elementary School. San, I can tell from your attitude and your grades that your in charge of your little sister a lot.

"Y-y-you looked up my grades!!!!!"

"Eh? Oh.... eto..... yeah, sort of, but don't worry I looked up all the Guardian's grades. Damn that Kairi has like a 6. one million GPA!"

"..."

"Anyway! Yon, your surprising skill in nearly every extracurricular activity I can think of. Cooking, Art, Music, and any physical activity. Plus its been recorded that you have a tendency for mood swings. And last but not least, go." Emily's face turned serious. Her eyes, I noticed, had a brilliant tint of green. Why was that? "Your aura."

"My... aura?" Emily nodded,

"There are too many colors and to much power, not to mention what a mass of confusion it is. Oh wait! I thought of one more."

"What?" I was almost affraid to ask.

"You have the Humpty lock! I heard legends about it. It's true owner is the Joker with three Charas."

"You did a lot of research." I sweat dropped. What was with this girl?

The girl laughed and her expression was as if she thought she was blushing but she was perfectly pale, except for her freckles that is. Emily was such a weird person, but I couldn't help liking her. There was something about her that was so contagiously fun. I started laughing too.

When the laughter ceased I asked,

"Can I meet your Charas?"

"Oh! Sure! Guys come out!" Four Charas came out from Emily's purple backpack (which was covered in pins that had a bunch of words that were in English so I couldn't read them).

"Four Charas!?" I exclaimed looking over the adorable looking girls.

"Yeah! Isn't it great!" She smiled hugely and pointed to the first one. The Chara had a jester hat (you know the crazy looking ones that have those four things coming out of them and are often multicolored). The Chara also wore a shirt that reminded me of my character transformation with Miki and a skirt that reminded me of Ran.

"This is Sakura." (**A/N: If you want to know what she looks like just imagine that outfit described in bright green and blue and having the face of Sakura from Card Captor Sakura. She's one of my favorite characters eva :3**)

Emily pointed to her next Chara. The Chara reminded me of Kiseki. She had a little crown and tight pink curls. Her dress was pink and a yellow/green with pearls along the skirt.

"This is Takara." Then she moved her hand to point at a cute little girl with short brown hair and wide eyes. She also had pointy ears and owl wings.

"This is Michiko." The she poked a Chara with lavender hair and a deep purple witch hat. The Chara also wore a cloak of the same color.

"This is Tsukiko. Don't you love her?"

"All you Charas are really cute!" I declared, "What are their personalities?"

"Hmmm... well Takara is a total Queen, but once you get to know her she's a nice girl. And Sakara, well she's the type of determined and courageous person who knows when to ask for help and is good at sports and everyone loves her, while Michiko is kind of a nerd. She's brilliant, but a lot of time stuck up about it. Tsukiko, she's sarcastic and a bit evil. She has a dark outlook on the world, and is a pessimist. But I love her she's so cute!!!! Err... sorry I spazzed at you. I'm still so psyched about Tsukiko, she's my newest Chara, and yet she represents the dream I've had the longest."

"What dream is that?"

"To be a fantasy author." Emily answered without hesitation. I was taken aback slightly. I looked at Tsukiko again. I supposed the dream of Emily's did correspond with her Chara's fashion. Suddenly Emily asked,

"Hey! Hey! What's your dream?"

"Eh? My... dream? I... I..."

"You?"

"I don't know. That's why I have so many would-be selves, because I don't know who I am." I hugged my knees. Why was it, that with every friend I had there would always be one of these moments.

"Psh! That's not what I asked." I looked up at Emily in great surprise. That response was neither what I'd been expecting nor was it something anyone else had ever said to me before.

"What did you ask then?" Emily looked me in the eyes. Her expression was completely serious.

"I asked what your dream was. Your dream! Like my dream to be a writer. Surely you must have something you want to do in the future. You can't be a Guardian forever!" something snapped in me. I knew it was a crazy idea, but I liked it still.

"Watch me!"

"What?"

"I will be a Guardian forever! Somehow, I'll find a way!"

"Is that your answer?"

"Yes."

Emily suddenly threw her arms around my neck.

"SUGOI!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed enthusiastically. Then she looked up suddenly.

"Uh... got to go!" she got up ran away. I sat there, confuzzled. What the hell was that? There was no doubt; Emily was either crazy or just weird (probably both).

**Author's note: Yeah, this chapter was originally MUCH longer. It has many parts that all should have meshed together in one chapter, but sadly was too lengthy. So yeah, I'm making it two chapters, maybe three. On second thought, probably three. No wait. Maybe just two. Uh... you'll have to get back to me on that one.**

**Anyway, just a reminder, this is Amuto and this is THE SEQUEL TO AMUTO ISLAND!!!!! I expect as many if not more reviews on this as I got from Amuto Island, cuz I'm working really hard on this one. Yes I added myself into this one. I figured an odd character like myself might mix things up pretty well. Plus I sort of just wanted to. :D sorry if it bugs you. If it does, just pretend Emily is some random person I made up, 'kay? And Amuto fans, don't worry, I'll control myself around Ikuto for the sake of Amuto.**

**So, yeah, that's basically it. Please watch for more. HOLY CRAP THIS IS MY LONGEST AUTHOR'S NOTE EVER!!!!! :O I wonder if anyone actually read my babbling. If you did thanks, its nice when people listen. :D U R AWESOME!!**


	2. Green

**Author's Note: Hi!!!! SECOND CHAPTER OOOOH!!!! I OWN NOTHING.**

Chapter 2: Green

I walked into the Guardian's Tea Garden. The flowers sparkled with dew and the small stream quietly babbled in the background. I headed towards the many couches set around the coffee table that replaced what would be the picnic table if this were the Elementary School Guardian.

"Hi guys! You'll never believe this girl I met today. She was so weird. I—"

"You shouldn't talk about people behind their backs Amu-chan!" Emily was standing at my side. I jumped in a spazzical manner.

"GAH!! What the hell are you doing here!?" I screamed. I couldn't fathom any reasoning for her presence, but then it hit me like a nuclear bomb.

"Wait... don't tell me you're..."

"That's right! I'm the Ten of Hearts!" She smiled hugely.

"Ah, good you two have met." Kairi said very business-like. I did that sweat drop face thing.

"YEAH! Amu-chan and I are bestest friends!!! BFF's BFF's!" she kept chanting "BFF" and I wasn't sure what the meant. (**Author's Note: Technically Amu is still speaking Japanese. Just saying.**)

"Eh?"

"Yeah, great, shall we get on with today's meeting." Tadase seemed pissed. I was pretty sure Emily must have some how gotten on his nerves.

"Of course, King. Now, in the data I have collected, there is an obvious fall in the amount of X charas/X eggs we have encountered." Kairi pulled out a graph chart. On the X-axis were dates starting from when we went back to school after being trapped in the island. On the top corner was a small chart revealing the average numbers of X charas/X eggs we would see every week before we had been trapped on the island. The main graph's Y-axis had numbers representing amount of X charas/X eggs. The intervals went up by ten.

The graph's line sloped down at a fairly steep angle until it hit about one week ago where it spiked slightly (rising much slower than the numbers had fallen but by today it was estimated that we would be up to ninety X Charas/X eggs.

"As you can see this is a definite problem." Kairi pointed the sudden change in slope, "Normally the Guardians would just try to purify the heart eggs, but Sorenson-sama claims to have a better idea." Kairi gestured towards Emily, signaling her to share with us her idea. Emily stood up.

"Its silly just to try and purify the X Charas/ X eggs we find, because more will be made no matter how many we cleanse. So I propose we try to find the source. There must have been something that caused the rise in X Charas/X eggs: maybe a rumor or a mean teacher or a bully, anyway someone or something must have caused this spike. So I propose we go straight to the source, because no matter how many we purify there will always be more X Charas/X eggs coming." Kairi nodded thoughtful.

"A good plan, but what about the X Charas and X eggs that are already causing havoc. What do you propose we do with those?"

"Simple. In America I had been studying X eggs and it seems that they actually end up 'spoiling' after a while. Then the X egg disappears into oblivion. The X Charas also spoil and disappear after a while so we'll just leave them all alone."

"What!?" I had liked Emily before, but to just 'leave them all alone' was not a option and I could almost hate her for the suggestion. "Maybe the X eggs and X Charas do dissapear, but what about their owners!? What will happen to them!?"

"Amu-chan, you of all people should be able to guess. You have multiple Charas, and you've seen others who do too. It's not like someone can't form a new heart egg. In fact that sort of thing happened quickly and easily, its just a change or renewal in dreams. Changing in dreams is one of the reasons so little people have Charas, or keep them when they do."

"Oh, I get it," The Ten of Diamonds, Keiko, rejoiced, "So you're saying that its good and natural for people to get X eggs."

"Exactly, Keiko-chan. Plus its good for dreams to be renewed every once in a while. Amu, can't you agree?"

"Unacceptable."

"Eh?"

"That's just unacceptable. I've have an X egg before! It hurts! It's a miserable, horrible sensation! You don't know—" Emily just didn't understand the numb lost and hopeless sensation you get after watching your beautiful heart egg being turned into an X egg like I did.

"I do know." I looked up at Emily to see hate emanated off her. The dismal abandonment was easier to see on her face than her freckles.

"How could you possibly—" I started in an accusing voice but Emily cut me off.

"Tsuki."

"Eh... Tsukiko?" her witch Chara, what did her witch Chara have to do with this?

"Not Tsukiko, Tsuki: my first Chara. She'd been born on the first day of Kindergarten. I had no friends, but her." Emily started to quiver slightly. Her expression was as if she was holding back tears. "Tsuki was everything I wasn't: friendly, open, wise, adventurous, a risk taker, and most of all an extravert. Then my parents suddenly transferred me to a different school. I was forced to leave the one human friend I had. I became alone once more. There was nothing as hopeless and terrifying as that feeling. The feeling when, on the day I came home from the worst day of my life, Tsuki went back into her egg. The X that suddenly labeled her egg was like a sentencing to death." Emily Charas hovered very close to her with lovingly sympathetic expressions,

"That morning I was dropped off at school early. There were some kids I'd seen in my class the day before. I held my egg. It felt lifeless in my hands. It was then that a new dream started to form: A dream to be cute and outgoing and the sort of person where everyone just naturally became friends with me. I stood up and talked to those kids. When I realized we'd become friends Tsuki's X egg opened to reveal X Tsuki. She was much different from the Tsuki I'd known, but I loved her all the same. Still, it didn't matter. I already was forming a new dream, and X Charas can't last forever. X Tsuki dissolved into thin air when my best friend moved away. Though that hurt it didn't stop my new dream, and not long after Sakura's egg appeared shortly after Michiko and Takara's eggs appeared too. And after a while Tsukiko was born."

"That's why you love Tsukiko so specially, because her name is like Tsuki's!" Emily shook her head at me,

"That may be so, but Tsukiko is nothing like Tsuki, but my point is that it wasn't really a bad thing that Tsuki died was it? I got four wonderful Charas in return. I also made discoveries I otherwise would not have, and I learned about myself."

I was lost for words for a while. But the picture of leaving all those X eggs to just disapear was a horrible sentement.

"I refuse! Just because you benefitted from the death of your Chara does not mean everyone else will! I refuse to allow someone's hopes and dreams to just die like that! I need to do something!"

"You shouldn't mess with people's fates like that, Amu-chan! Just because you have the Humpty Lock does not mean you need to use up its power to heal X eggs! What if those X eggs are meant to die! Messing with fate is an act I will not take part of! If that's what the Guardian's is all about then I quit! I don't need to be preached to!" Emily grabbed her bag and stomped out.

I watched her leave and turned back to everyone else. I expected at least Kairi to carry on with the meeting, but they were all staring at me like I'd just killed a puppy or something.

"W-w-what?"

Kairi adjusted his glasses awkwardly and said, "Amu, you just made the Ten of Hearts quit the Guardians."

"I didn't force her to do that!"

"Emily was really powerful and could've contributed a lot." Rima replied.

"Yeah! Killing dreams! That's a wonderful contribution!" I instantly regretted those words as I saw the hurt on Rima's face. It hadn't been too long ago that she killed X eggs rather than letting me purify them.

"But you were sort of mean. And she did have a point about the X eggs." Kukai murmured.

"Yeah, Amu-chan! You know I like you, but Emily's a really nice person!" Keiko chimed in.

"SHE IS NOT! SHE KEPT CALLING ME TADAGAY AND THEN YOU JOINED IN!!!" Tadase shouted at Keiko. So that was his problem. God, he was turning into such a dork.

"That's one of the reasons she's awesome." Keiko explained tauntingly.

"Stop it, all of you. There's nothing any of us can do now. She quit, and I don't think we're going to be able to get her back. Being hurt by the people you think are your friends is not forgivable in Emily's book." Nagehiko reasoned.

"How would you know?" I inquired sharply.

"Keiko-koi and Emily-chan met online a couple years ago. Keiko's told me all about her friends – her virtual world friends included." Nagehiko hugged Keiko's shoulders. I looked at the ground.

I suppose Emily had had a point about the X eggs, and maybe I was a little mean, but I still held my ground on my belief that X eggs should be purified not let be to die. Yet, I knew if I wanted Emily back in the Guardians, I was going to have to apologize and deal with the strategy for dealing with X eggs that the group decides. _Emily is a good person, and like it or not, with four Charas and all that knowledge she is strong too._ I resolved. Sighing, I left the Guardian's clubhouse to chase after her.

For some reason I had a feeling she would be around the trees where I had eaten lunch. I slowed down so I wouldn't hit a tree or miss Emily while I was distracted by not hitting trees. Then I saw her figure. Her red hair blew in the wind. She was wearing a witch hat and held a wand. There was a heart egg in front of her.

If I'd been paying attention I would of felt the aura of depression and pain, but all I could see was Emily blowing the egg to smithereens.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing!" I screamed at Emily. If only I had my Charas back from Ami – I'd character transform with Dia and "Starlight Navigation" her to the next millennium.

"Amu, I know you disapprove, but listen to me—" Emily said with urgency.

"I don't want to hear it Emily. I was going to apologize, but now that's impossible."

"Amu, you don't understand, that wasn't just some X egg."

"Oh please, you—"

"It was something called a no solution egg."

"What?" That didn't make sense, no solution eggs only appeared when someone died without fulfilling their dream. I thought back to when I'd seen Emily. I did admit that it was not the color of an X egg, but if she had been that close to a Ø egg then she should've look a little pained. I know what the pressure of Ø eggs are first hand, so I would know.

"If that really was a Ø egg then didn't you feel the pressure of that depressing aura of theirs?"

"I'm sure I would have if it weren't for this." Emily held out a pendant. It was a yin yang symbol.

"What the—" Emily slipped the pendant around her neck.

"The Humpty Lock isn't the only object in the world that holds powers over heart eggs, you know. I got the Yin Yang Jewel when I became president of the anime club at my school."

"What?"

"At my old school the Principle has no idea about Charas and such so we went undercover as the anime club to do the sort of activities your Guardians do." she explained further.

"How come you didn't tell me?"

"You never asked." Even if I had had a response to that there was no time to respond. Suddenly the pressure of X egg auras attacked from all around. I felt the full blow and regretted even more that my Charas weren't there. I fell to my knees.

"Amu! Get behind me!" Emily jump in front of me, waving her wand at the X eggs that were floating closer to us.

"Those are some strong X eggs." I commented.

"Of course they are, don't you see the difference?" I looked more carefully and realized the X was green not white. And their auras were green not purple. _WTF?_

Emily waved her wand in intricate circles and whispered, "Cumulus." Puffy clouds surrounded us. I had flash backs to the big clouds I'd seen just before the plane crash. I shuddered and pushed those thoughts away.

"Watashi no kokoro, unlock!" Emily yelled just as green rushed at us. Suddenly Emily had long, flowing purple cloaks and her witch hat was much more intricate.

"Ichi, ni, san: kasai!" **(A/N: that means: 1... 2... 3... fire)** Abruptly raging fire spread from Emily's wand. It burnt into the trees and turned the X eggs to ash almost instantly. Once the X eggs (or what was left of the X eggs) had disappeared the fire faded away too.

I sat there shocked. I didn't know what to think. I didn't know what to say though Emily looked toward me with a both expectant and worried expression. She had just displayed amazing power, yet she'd destroyed the dreams of another. Dreams and aspirations, just the concept, was something I held dear in my heart. How could it be that I was impressed?

Then I noticed out of the corner of my eye – it looked like a person, but the person noticed me staring and dashed away.

"Emily—" I pointed in the direction, but I'm not sure Emily saw the person as he or she escaped.

**Author's Note: I've been really slow lately I'm sorry, again, I have a lot of fanfics to catch up on. So please is it ok if I update maybe every two days? O.O please? with the holidays I've had to spend time with my family (ick) instead of writing (I love writing more than I love my family... sorry family but its true).**

**Anyway PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE IT WHEN YOU REVIEW!!!!!!!! :D TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!**


	3. Danger

Chapter 3: Danger

While Emily and I walked back to the Guardian's clubhouse we talked a bit. Then I remembered what she had said this morning.

"Hey, Emily? I though you said you had been on the roof trying to Character Transform? How come you were able to Character Transform so easily just now if that had been the case?" Emily suddenly looked ashamed.

"I used the power of the Yin Yang Jewel to Character Transform, but I hate doing that because I want to know that I can Character Transform because of my own power. I don't want to rely on something as fickle as the Yin Yang Jewel." she muttered. I caught the hint of anger in her voice. It was surprising how I'd only known her for less than a day and I already felt as if we were best friends.

We entered the Guardian clubhouse. I was relieved. Everyone was positively ecstatic (with the exception of Tadase) about Emily's return to the Guardians. I think the only reason he put on a fake smile was because he knew how powerful she was.

When the meeting ended it had been compromised so that the Guardians would no longer go out of their way to purify X eggs, but we would not destroy them unless it became necessary.

I had to stay behind for a couple minutes to help Tadase clean up. We talked a little and I managed to get on the subject of Emily's power. He shuddered at something, but I didn't know what.

"Had Emily hurt you or something?"

"...No..."

"Then what's your problem?"

"She's an evil demon... yet... Kiseki... I think he's in love with Takara!" _Ah, I see. It's fitting: Tadase's kingly Chara with Emily's queen Chara._

"Hmm... And do you _like_ Emily?" I teased. Tadase suddenly became unnaturally stiff. After he recovered he yelled,

"Hell no! Why would I like some girl who keeps calling me 'Tadagay'. She has no respect for me!"

"Well you do like Keiko."

"WHAT!? NO I DON'T!"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, that's why you're always staring at her like an idiot." I walked away while Tadase yelled frantically that he was not in love with Keiko.

I exited through the front gates and looked towards where Ikuto usually waited with his motorcycle. As always, Ikuto was there, but beside him was a red headed girl, Emily.

She looked in my direction and smiled brightly. "Hey Amu-chan!" she greeted.

"'Sup Amu-koi." Ikuto greeted as well.

"H-hi?" I was confused.

"You'll never guess, I was just walking by when I'm like, 'wow, you have a Chara! He's like soooo adorable!' and then we started talking and I'm like, 'seriously? you're Amu's boyfriend? I'm the Ten of Hearts!' isn't it cool?"

"Uh..." this girl was taking over my life, but I couldn't dislike her for it. She wasn't being spiteful, and she wasn't _that_ annoying. I think she really cared about me.

I hugged Ikuto's waist as the wind whipped past me. The motorcycle's engine roared beneath me. He sped up to catch the light. He made a sharp turn onto the street his apartment was on. This was normal. I usually spent my afternoons at Ikuto's apartment. A lot of time we ended up doing my homework though occasionally we would go out or I would watch him play his violin. Sometimes we'd go down to Ikuto's office down at the racetrack.

Recently Ikuto had taken up a job competing in motorbike races. I always worried because of this, motorbike racing can be extremely dangerous and I couldn't stand if I lost him. I love Ikuto.

Ikuto also belonged to a band. Sometimes we hang out with him and his band mates. Occasionally he, Utau, and the rest of Ikuto's band write some songs together.

Today was one of those days where he would help me with my homework a little, we'd make out, and chat.

I put my bag down by Ikuto's bed. Ikuto said, "Emily's a pretty nice girl. I like her." _Ikuto likes Emily!_** (A/N: I wish)**_ What! No! GAAH! I can't lose him to her. I can't lose him to anyone! _I screamed frantically in my head while keeping my expression calm.

"Y-y-you like her?"

"Yeah, she just met you and she already thinks the world of you."

"What?"

"She really admires you. She asked me if you've always cared so much for heart eggs. Of course I said yes, and she nodded and smiled and said that she wished she had your kindness. I wished I had your kindess too." Ikuto wove his fingers through my hair.

"Hmm? What else?" I asked as he pushed me gently onto the bed.

"Well, she did say you must be powerful to be able to use the Humpty Lock like you do. She said purifying X eggs is not easy task. I think you're powerful too. And your pretty and caring and, you know all the times I said 'that's not cute' to you?" I nodded. "I lied." I giggled and Ikuto inched his face closer.

"Emily also said I'm cute, nya!" Yoru flew in between Ikuto and I. After a moment of silence we burst into laughter. Then I remembered Ami.

"Ah! Crap! I forgot, I need to pick Ami up today!"

"Don't worry about it. You just do your homework and I'll get Ami. It's not like I haven't before." **(A/N: Ok now I have the image of a little eight year old Ami riding on the motorcycle with Ikuto. XD AND THAT IMAGE IS ABSOLUTELY ADORABLE!!!)**

"Ok, remember to get my Charas."

"I will."

While Ikuto was gone I my phone started vibrating in my pocket. I had recieved a text message. I opened it without looking at who it was from. The text said,

"Amu, you're in trouble." I replied quickly,

"Wat?"

"They can't know about Ami. Quickly run!"

"Who r u?"

"Meet me at the park across from the school."

"Y should I?"

"U and all your loved ones are in danger, that's Y"

**Author's Note: ...I made the ending quickly. I have no idea what's going on right now, but I have enough confidence in my writing ability to believe this will work. Plus I needed to end the chapter. T_T I've been writing too long chapters lately and I'm behind on other fanfics and on my homework so yeah, sorry if my writing has been affected by that. And some of you were worried that I'd match myself with Ikuto. I'm not going to do that. I love Amuto more than I wish Ikuto were with me! Amuto is sexy awesome!!!! Anyway, sorry if I made Emily too annoying... I wanted the first impression of her to be what people's first impression of me usually is. After all she is representative of me.**


	4. St Patrick's Day

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update, it was new years you know? HAPPY NEW YEAR! Please remember to review and thank you for reading. Sorry about not updating once everyday like I had with Amuto Island. I hope to get better.**

Chapter 4: St. Patrick's Day

I knew it was wrong for me to trust this person, but the threat of Ami and Ikuto in danger was too much to ignore. I felt like an idiot as I ran from Ikuto's apartment to the park. I had left a note explaining everything. He'd probably come after me, but I had to find out who this person was.

I reached the park in no time, but it was a large place full of trees, I didn't know where the person might be. Suddenly my phone buzzed. It was another text message.

"Go 2 the fountain." the message said. I followed the directions. There was one fountain in the park. It was white marble and fairly large.

I reached the fountain. No one was around. That was unusual. My heart stuttered with fear. _This is a trap._ A voice in the back of my head told me repeatedly. I walked around the fountain. I didn't see anyone.

"Amu!" shouted a voice. Someone slammed into me, almost pushing me into the fountain. That voice, I knew that voice, it belonged to Emily.

"Emily? What the heck! Did you send that text message?"

"Yes, I got your number from Yaya, but that's not the point! They know I'm here, and they know you have the Humpty Lock! They'll be coming after us soon!"

"W-w-wait! Who's 'they'?" Emily wasn't making any sense.

"S-s-saint Patrick's Day." she stammered.

"What?"

"They're far worse than Easter, Amu-chan, so much worse! They don't let in incompetent people like Easter! And where do you think Easter got all their equipment? They sure as hell didn't make it; they bought it from St. Patrick's Day! St. Patrick's Day is dangerous, and now they've got a division out here too!"

"Hold on, hold on! Ikuto mentioned something like this! He said just because Easter's done it doesn't mean there aren't other organizations after the Embryo." I said, contemplating what Emily had just told me.

"Not just the Embryo, Amu, also the Yolk."

"The what?"

"The Yolk. The Embryo is all the dreams in the world and the Yolk is all the knowledge of the world."

"I've never heard of the Yolk..."

"Because Easter didn't know about it, but St. Patrick's Day does, which proves its competence over Easter! St. Patrick's Day will stop at nothing, Amu, nothing!"

"Well, why are Ikuto and my family in danger because of them?"

"They want you, your Charas, and your Humpty Lock. They also want the Dumpty Key and they have a belief that young kids are more likely to be able to lead them to the Embryo because young kids usually don't know what they want in life."

"But I don't know what I want in life either." I protested. Her statements might be true, and if they wanted the Dumpty Key then Ikuto was in trouble, but if I could get them to only focus on me – maybe the Guardians and me – It'd be ok.

"Not true. You told me today you wanted to be a Guardian forever. If you weren't lieing to me then you do know what you want."

"B-but that'll never happen."

"Not necessarily, but what you want and what will happen are two extremely different things." She looked up suddenly and swore. I looked up too. What I saw was a crowd of green X eggs.

"Green... St. Patrick's Day?" I muttered still gawking at the odd eggs. Emily grabbed my hand and started running.

"Exactly! Now run!" we leapt out of the way just as green waves crashed into the fountain.

"I thought we weren't going to engage in battle with heart eggs!" I muttered.

"Green eggs are different from X eggs. Those eggs were once X eggs, but then St. Patrick's Day processed them to make them both malicious and immortal."

"But I thought you said X eggs disappear over time."

"They do, but St. Patrick's Day found a way to change that." I looked back at the eggs that were coming closer towards us. I still didn't have my Charas.

"Emily, quickly, Character Transform."

"That's not an option!" she yelled as she spun a baton with stars on each end.

"What!?" I'd seen her Character Transform before. It wasn't like she couldn't. Did she really have such a big ego that she refused to use the pendent? Did she really want to use "her own power" so badly?

"Sky Sky Baton!" Emily whispered. The baton shot – twirling and spinning – out of her hand. It shone like the sun and left a trail of stars. Eventually it smashed into a green egg. The green egg exploded and spewed a shower of stars. It was like a domino effect, only with mines. As one egg exploded the stars that came out would cause another to explode which would cause another to explode and then another and another. Soon all that was left of the crowd of eggs were shimmering stars. I gawked like an idiot. Then I looked back at Emily, her Charas were crowded around her worriedly.

"Why didn't you Character Transform?" Emily turned her head and stared at me seriously,

"The Yin Yang Jewel is destroyed."

"What! How'd it get destroyed?" I inquired urgently. If that jewel was gone that meant Emily couldn't character transform anymore, and that wasn't good.

"St. Patrick's Day. They found me. A green Chara stole the pendent, but then it wouldn't give it back, so she shot it, but the Yin Yang Jewel shattered as well. I gathered all the pieces I could, but still, its not whole yet." she took from her pocket a fourth of the Yin Yang Jewel.

"Crap."

"Yeah, I know... plus if pieces of that Jewel are in the hands of St. Patrick's Day, then we're in even more trouble than I had suspected."

Emily reached down to help me up (I'd fallen to the ground when we leapt out of the way, you'd think for someone who had survived on an island for a month would be a little stronger than me).

"Slash Claw!" I heard Ikuto's voice. Emily dodged; only some of her hair was cut off.

Ikuto stood in between Emily and I. Ami was on his back with her arms locked around his neck. He turned around and saw that the person next to me was Emily.

"Amu-chan!" My Charas flew up and hugged me.

"Oh, Emily-chan. Sorry about that. Amu left me a note about danger and some mysterious person texting her, I thought you might be someone trying to hurt her... you're not going to hurt my Amu are you?"

"Of course not." Emily smiled, "And it's ok, uh, Amu... you should tell Ikuto... well see ya!" she walked away. I sweat dropped. She was pretty weird, but I had a feeling that that was just an outer facade.

"Tell me what Amu-koi?"

"Uh... you were right."

"Well I always am, but about what in particular this time?"

"The danger's not over. There's a new organization after the Embryo, and this thing called the Yolk too." I explained quickly. Ikuto's face became stone-like with seriousness.

"Ok, we'll get Ami back to your house and then talk about it."

"Ok." I agreed.

When Ami was safely home and Ikuto and I were alone in my room I explained everything. He didn't say anything. He just nodded and murmured to himself. When I was done explaining he wrapped me in a tight hug.

"Don't worry Amu-koi, I'll protect you."

"Just take care of yourself, Ikuto. You're in danger too." He tilted my head up, his eyes burned into mine. I blushed despite myself. His lips pressed against mine. My hand traced up and down his spine while he pushed against the small of my back.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" my dad screamed and then past out. _Oops._ I hadn't realized he was coming home early.

**Author's Note: Ok, for the name St. Patrick's Day, that was derived from the whole Easter being a holiday thing. I suppose I could have gone with Christmas or you know something else, but St. Patrick's Day was just so funny. Its like, you know, Christmas is too over done, and I guess I could have done Halloween, but still, what was I gonna do? Jack'o'lantern Eggs? I guess that does have its own comedic qualities, but... meh St. Patrick's Day is better in my point of view.**

**Oh and good job Amu! Forgetting your dad was coming home early. Then making out with your twenty-year-old boyfriend. So smart. Do you think he screamed for long enough?**


	5. The Media

Chapter 5: The Media

"Amu-chan!" Utau hugged me. It was Saturday afternoon. We had the day off from school so Kukai, Ikuto, and I had gone to greet Utau at the train station. She was just getting back from a concert a couple cities away.

"Hey! Where's my greeting?" Kukai complained as Utau jumped from hugging me to hugging Ikuto. Utau smiled, but her eyes were set aflame by some thought she had just had.

"I didn't have lunch, yet, so let's see who can eat the most ramen! Loser pays the bill!" Kukai's eyes caught on fire too.

"Deal!" The two raced away.

"Uh... bye?" I said. Ikuto chuckled and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"We'll let them go, Utau will come home for dinner."

"You talk like she's a cat." I teased.

"HEY! I'm the cat, nya!" Yoru yelled at me. We laughed.

"Do you have band practice today, Ikuto-koi?"

"Yeah, wanna come?"

"Sure, why not?"

Ikuto's apartment wasn't that big, so usually his band practiced at Christian, the guitarist, house: well, more accurately, his garage. Ikuto and I rode to Christian place on Ikuto's motorcycle. We parked in front of Christian's house and walked inside the open garage door.

Owen (the drummer), Christian (of course, it's his house), and Haley (the singer) were already there.

"Hi Amu-chan! Ikuto-kun you're late." Haley welcomed.

"Not as late as Phineas." Ikuto observed. Phineas was the bass player.

"He's always late though." Haley countered.

"True." Ikuto shrugged.

Ikuto took his violin out of its case and started warming up. I sat on a beanbag chair by the door into Christian's house. Owen sat at his drums and banged wildly. Miki and Dia's eyes had fireballs in them.

"THAT GOES AGAINST MY MUSICAL SENSES!" I sweat dropped.

Haley started singing. To be honest she was just as good or maybe even better than Utau. I was always a little jealous of her because she had such a good voice, while I had to rely on Dia to even sound decent.

"Sorry I'm late!" Phineas called as he ran into the garage. Haley glared angrily at him. He pretended to be scared. Haley threw her mic at his head, but he caught it before it hit him.

"Let's just get on with it!"

"Well someone seems angrier than normal." Owen teased.

Haley rolled her eyes, but I agreed with Owen's observation, "Is something wrong Haley?"

"Ugh, my mom's visiting town and well... ick." she stuck out her tongue. Haley had finished college a couple years ago and moved far away from her parents, who she hated, so she was always easily agitated when they came to visit. I'd met her parents once. I never need to again. Let's leave it at that.

They were in the middle of practicing a new song Christian had written. Ikuto usually wrote the songs, but Christian had actually come up with a pretty good one so they had decided to give it a shot. Their band's music consisted of rock, though it wasn't like I could tell the difference between rock and other types of music. Ok, I knew the difference between rock, lullabies, and screamo, but anything in between was just blah.

Christian finished his extensive guitar solo and then the song went into the chorus again. I didn't pay attention to any sound other than Ikuto's violin. Over the months that Ikuto had played in this band I'd trained my ears to pick up on the violin that usually could not be heard due to the monstrous banging of drums or dieing-cat-like sound of the whammy bar.

I felt it before I heard it. A split second beforehand the ground started shaking. Then I heard what sounded like a mountain splitting in half. Dust enough to qualify as a sandstorm poured into the road Christian's house was on.

Debris was floating into the garage. It stung my eyes and died out my throat. Fighting back a spasm of coughing I searched for the garage door closer button. Luckily I found it. The door jerked slowly down and finally closed. I opened the door into Christian's house to escape all the dust that had gotten trapped in.

The others followed me inside. Christian got us all some water and we sat at his table. Ikuto continued coughing despite the water. I placed my hand on his back.

"Are you ok?" I asked with concern.

"I" he coughed again, "I'm fine," there was a long spasm of coughs, "Amu." I handed him more water.

"Drink." I instructed, and he obeyed.

Someone turned on the TV. Every news channel was already on what had happened to cause that huge explosion. Helicopters were circling a freeway over pass that had fallen apart. Next to the fallen over pass was also what had just five minutes ago been a tall shopping center full of people preparing for the holiday season which was but a month away. A news reporter was standing in front of the wreck, talking.

"Witnesses have informed us that the shopping center collapsed first and then the overpass fell apart. Experts are telling us that the force of the explosion must have caused the overpass to fall apart due to poor building. The police do not know if it was a bomb, but most people are theorizing so. We do not know just how many people died in this tragedy, but we do know the number is over two hundred." the TV went back to the news casting studio where a man sat behind a counter. He started talking,

"This just in. It seems the force of the explosion has caused debris to fill the streets of near-by residential neighborhoods. We advise all within a couple mile's radius to stay indoors and keep the news on for further updates."

Suddenly the camera switched back to the lady in front of the mess.

"Breaking news, it has been revealed to us through the authorities that there may have been a car bomb in one of the cars driving over the collapsed bridge. We are hearing rumors of a terrorist attack—" I stopped listening to the lady, because what I saw on the television was a frightening image.

There was a mass of clover eggs circling the wreckage. Not only that, but no solution eggs as well were flying from every corner of the broken mass of cement and glass. I took on a new form a fear and shock. Ikuto noticed it too. I knew he did, it was impossible to not notice.

"Amu..."

"Yeah... I know." The two of us stood up and raced for the door.

"Where are you going!?" Haley demanded, "You heard the news, you can't go out there." Ikuto and I glanced at each other then said at the same time,

"Utau was at the shopping center! We have to go!" Then Ikuto opened the door and we rushed to his motorcycle. Dust still hung in the air, but it was not as bad as it had been before.

When we got to the scene there were sirens going off everywhere. Police had blocked off the entire area; we couldn't get close enough to the growing mass of X eggs, and we wouldn't have been able to do anything anyway because of all the cameras. No one else could see the eggs so if we character transformed we would probably be accused of being the culprit.

"Ikuto..."

"I know, I know. We have to figure out something though."

"Get out of the way!" I heard someone shout, but not so loud that everyone around could hear.

Keiko (the Ten of Diamonds incase you forgot) smashed a staff into a larger than normal X egg. Her silver hair, that was longer than Nagehiko's hair, sparkled in the sun. She faced me, her red eyes tired.

"We were tipped off by Emily. After tracking the Clover eggs we found this. St. Patrick's Day is smart; I'll give them that. They created a diversion at the school." she explained.

"What happened at the school?" I demanded.

"Nothing serious, just a large gathering of X Charas." I sighed with relief.

"Good, but..." I looked toward the absolutely huge mass of green and gray in the sky, "what are we going to do about _that_?"

"Destroy it." Keiko answered as if I were an idiot.

"But what about all the camera crews. We can't just go jumping around in our Character Transformation form."

"Or can we?"

"Eh?"

"Well, Emily had this idea..."

Suddenly there was a huge shining light. When the light cleared away nothing had happened, but then a bunch of people started screaming. They were running around crazily shouting things like "Up in the sky!" and "A demon! A demon!" also a couple people were roaring, "The apocalypse!"

"Clever" Ikuto commented.

"I don't get it... what's going on?" I asked Ikuto.

"Emily made it so those X eggs are visible to everyone."

"But how?"

"We didn't steal some St. Patrick's Day technology from the person who'd been sent to cause havoc at the school if that's what your thinking." Keiko replied sarcastically.

"And the device is not called an egg carton, by the way." Nagehiko appeared next to Keiko.

"Fascinating." Ikuto commented.

"JUGGLING PARTY!" I heard Rima shout as she threw her bowling pins at the mass. I saw more than twenty news channels aim their cameras towards the commotion. The lady I'd seen on the TV earlier started talking, but I couldn't hear what she was saying.

"Amu." Kukai's voice said through the confusion. "It's your turn! Character Transform and beat the crap out of those X eggs!" he exclaimed.

"What about you?" I inquired.

"Kukai's too famous, if someone recognized him... well it just wouldn't be good, that's why Ikuto and Utau can't fight either." Keiko explained.

"Then who is fighting?"

"For today it's you, Rima, Kairi, Tadagay, and Nagehiko. Emily, Yaya, and I will be 'observing the opposition' is what Emily said."

"So Emily made the game plan today?" I asked preparing for a Character Transformation.

"Yep! We'll explain the rest later, right now, GO!"

"Right! Watashi no kokoro unlock!" I became Amulet Heart. I jumped into the air. "Double Heart Rod Special!" I screamed, hurling two sparkly pink rods at the grayish green mass. Both the heart rods and the eggs exploded in a shower of sparks.

"...That's not natural." Nagehiko commented as he floated up by my side. His flying skateboard was pretty awesome. I heard Kairi's voice as he shouted the name of his attack and sliced through the middle of the X egg mass. It looked like it was electrically charged at I saw sparks of blue and yellow rupture through the mass. A lightning bolt shot onto the highway below, followed by another that nearly hit a news van and a second that disintegrated a nearby tree.

"Holy Crown!" Tadase yelled and a big sparkly yellow bubble surrounded the X eggs. More lightning shot against the bubble's wall. It looked like a gigantic light bulb.

"NOW!" Tadase hollered. I took that as my queue.

"Negative heart! LOCK ON!" I paused for a little while that took affect, then exclaimed as loudly as possible,

"OPEN HEARTO!" A rainbow heart beam blazed into the sky and collided with the trapped eggs.

As the eggs disappeared I saw a sparkle that looked a lot like one of the Yin Yang Jewel shards. I flew towards it while the light still hung in the air, and caught it without anyone noticing.

I landed near the news crews and the others who had fought the X eggs joined me. Every single news channel there was stampeded towards us. The lady who just kept appearing in my life that day shoved a microphone in my face and started asking questions. In fact everyone was asking questions:

"Who are you?"

"What was that?"

"Did you cause the explosion?"

"What's you age?"

"What was that power you just exhibited?"

"Are you our new protectors?"

"Where are you from?"

"Can I have an interview?"

"Who do you work for?"

All the questions and camera flashes confused me. I became almost dizzy. It felt like coming back from that island all over again. I tried to back away from all the people, but Rima pushed me forward and whispered in my ear,

"This is what we want! This will allow us to go around in these forms more easily!"

"Uh... uh..." _Think Amu! THINK! You're going to have to be creative with this..._ "We are the Guardians! We are your protectors!" _Guardians... oooh how original! You might as well have a blinking neon sign reading 'Hinamori Amu'!_

**Emily's POV:**

I watched the news. Amu had done it. Now she was trying to escape the Media. She'd told them that they were the Guardians. I supposed that was a fair name considering she'd been under pressure. This was perfect. There would be news exclusives for the next couple weeks about the Guardians.

Not only had we succeeded in creating an excuse to Character Transform in public, but I'd also captured a St. Patrick's Day pawn and gained some important equipment. Everything was going according to plan... well it would have been if I had had a plan.

I'd joined the Guardians for friends and to learn more about Charas. I'd never expected the chance to knock St. Patrick's Day down a couple pegs as well. I wished that I were able to Character Transform though. I wanted to be part of the action, not behind the scenes. I was a doing type not a schemer. Kairi could think up the plans; I wanted to be the one to carry those plans out.

**Author's Note: Ugh... this chapter was too long! But how'd you like it? Nice, huh? Well I hope so. I worked hard on it!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	6. Race Track

Chapter 6: Race track

"So you say you've seen _The Guardians_ before?" a woman with too much make up on asked a man who owned a warehouse in the industrial district.

"Yes... but they used to be different. Their numbers vary as far as I can tell." the man answered the host. My parents were watching the news. My whole family (Ami especially) was all psyched about the new superheroes. I was just thankful Ami had never seen me as Amulet Heart, and that she hadn't been paying much attention when she'd seen everyone in his or her Character Transformation forms. Mama flipped to another channel because a commercial had gone on.

"...Heartgirl, The Clown, Samurai-ninja, Sk8tr Boy, and The Prince make up _The Guardians_ is that correct?"

"Absolutely! The only thing is there's usually a cat with them. I'm not sure if he's good or bad—" Ami took the controller and started flipping channels,

"—Media publicity stunt—"

"—Magic or aliens? Find out after these messages!—"

"—It's a conspiracy, man—"

"—Pft... if you want to talk cheap special effects—"

"—Our saviors!—"

"—Open heart? What the—"

"—Just in! Heartgirl is actually Big Foot!—"

It went on and on like that for the entire night and all of Sunday. I was surprised by how much people were talking about Heartgirl. I was also surprised no one could think of any better names. It was almost sad, the superhero names we'd been given.

On Monday all anyone could talk about were _The Guardians._ I was glad that everyone around were idiots because they didn't understand the correlation between the Guardians and _The Guardians_. It was a relief that no rumors of the two being the same came into existence. I think it was due to the fact no one could see Tadase in such gay clothing or see me wearing a cheerleader outfit or see Rima wearing a clown suit. These things were all very lucky.

I walked into the clubhouse. Everyone was situated around the coffee table. Kairi was setting up a graph representing the increase in X eggs. There were more than ever, I could tell that from just looking at the chart.

"Hey guys. Where's Emily and Rima?"

"They're going over _more_ of that data we collected." Keiko replied.

"I don't think it's possible to be more obsessed." Yaya pointed out.

"That may be true, but the level of X eggs isn't just dangerous, it's perhaps deadly. We have to destroy St. Patrick's Day soon." Kairi shook his head with frustration.

"Yeah, St. Patrick's Day is pretty bad ass." I agreed.

"We're screwed! We don't even know the identity of even one of its members, we don't even know the location of its headquarters!" Nagehiko groaned. Since when was he such a glass-half-empty type of person?

"Is that so? Then why do I have a list of Pawns?" Emily walked into the garden.

"What?" everyone asked in unison.

"Pawns are the less important employees of St. Patrick's Day." Rima explained.

"What? So the leader of St. Patrick's Day is called the King?" Tadase asked.

"Well if you're following the whole chess theme wouldn't the queen be calling all the shots?" Kairi wondered.

"Both statements are true as far as I can tell, but take a look at this! We've got nearly all the Pawns on this list!" Emily exclaimed.

"All right," Kukai cracked his knuckles, "so are we taking them out one by one or all at the same time?"

"We should observe first..." Kairi answered.

"Nah, I agree with Kukai! Beat the hell out of those retards!" Keiko cheered.

"Keiko-koi, we could be a little less violent..." Nagehiko reasoned (sweat drop expression).

"Emily, let me see that list." she handed the paper over to me. My eyes skimmed each name, but then my eyes stuck on one. The name was not something I wanted to see. I jumped out of my chair. Ikuto was in terrible danger! To make things worse he had a motor race starting soon. If that person really was a Pawn and St. Patrick's Day is really after the Dumpty Key, then I had to go save Ikuto.

"Ikuto's in danger! Who can give me a ride!" I shouted.

"What? Never mind, explain later! I'll call Utau's limo." Kukai answered taking his cell phone out of his pocket.

While we rode to the race track I explained what I had found. We hadn't even come to a complete stop when I flung open the door and rushed towards the track. It was surrounded by stands. Luckily the ticket master knew I was Ikuto's girlfriend otherwise I'd have had to waste my time buying a ticket.

I ran into the pit where Ikuto's crew was watching him race. Ikuto didn't have many on his crew. Just some old friends and an actually qualified mechanic (Ikuto wasn't very serious about racing, he did it for extra cash because he didn't like depending on Utau for money).

"Hey, it's Ikuto's girl!" one of them cheered.

"S'up Amu?" another asked. I didn't have time for them. I rushed closer to the track. The race had only barely begun. I spotted Ikuto's bike easily. I watched with unease as he road around the first bend. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

Without taking my eyes off Ikuto for even a second I stammered, "I-i-is Phineas here?"

"No he left when the race began. I think he said he had a doctor's appointment or something. I don't know, and frankly I don't care." the mechanic replied. Muttered a curse word under my breath, but then I spotted him. That bastard Phineas was so close and yet so far away. In his hands he held something... but what was it? I couldn't tell from the distance, but I doubted it was anything good. Just as Ikuto was rounding another bend Phineas's grip on the object changed – as if he had pressed a button. _NOO!_

Something in Ikuto's engine blew. Smoke spewed out of the back of the bike and it swerved out of control. Ikuto's foot touched the cement. He was going so fast that it looked like his foot was skimming the calm surface of water.

I heard the crowd gasp in shock. Ikuto's crew yelled. I jumped. I had to save him. I was in mid air – trying to get to the track – when the mechanic grabbed me.

"IKUTO!" I screamed, tears bursting from my eyes and my voice cracking, "IKUTO NOOOO!"

His bike spun, it had now caught on fire. He managed to leap off the thing before it hit the wall in a fire explosion. I couldn't bare the sight of Ikuto lying so lifeless on the ground like that. He was cut up and his foot was in a position that really shouldn't have been possible.

I looked back at Phineas, who was walking away casually. I couldn't contain my hatred. He'd betrayed us all. I wanted to kill him. I wanted to make him suffer. I wanted to wring his neck. That stupid bastard was going to pay for what he'd done to _my_ Ikuto.

**Author's Note: (Sobbing) IKUTO NOOOOOO! PHINEAS YOU BASTARD!!! IKUTO!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! (Sobs some more) Please review if you want Phineas dead... or even if you don't just please review! (Goes to sob in a corner)**


	7. Victim

Chapter 7: Victim

I held Ikuto's hand while we rode to the hospital in an ambulance. I blocked out the sounds of the siren. I ignored the paramedics. All I could see was Ikuto.

"Ikuto nya!" Yoru muttered continuously.

"Ikuto-kun." my Charas sighed worriedly.

I waited with impatience while Ikuto got X-rays. The other Guardians and Utau joined me soon. Utau started pacing up and down. I wanted to join her, but I kept a tight hold on my self-control. I needed to keep it together.

Even Tadase seemed worried. I was surprised a little. I knew ever since the island all of us had been good friends, but Tadase and Ikuto had still never become close.

The doctor came out of the X-ray room. He held a clipboard in his hand and was looking over it. He glanced up.

"Ah... yes... Tsukiyomi-san should be just fine. He broke his leg in several places, but he should be able to walk again... eh... Hotori-san?"

"What? Tadase-kun, you know this doctor."

"Err... yeah... my shoulder injury, remember? He's the one who helped me. This man's the reason my arm's not paralyzed." Tadase explained.

"Eh!? You almost paralyzed your arm! Doctor-dude! Why'd you help Tadagay!" Keiko grabbed Tadase's shirt collar. "Now I'm gonna have to do that myself!" Keiko started chasing Tadase around the waiting room trying to grab his arm.

I honestly doubted Keiko would really injure Tadase so severely, though it was funny. It cheered everyone (with the exception of Tadase, Utau, and me) up right away.

"Is Ikuto going to have to stay at the hospital long?" Utau asked, concern layered thick in her voice.

"Unfortunately, yes. He'll need a cast for his leg, but he's insisting against it... your brother is a bit troublesome. Do you think you could talk to him?" The doctor asked. Utau shook her head with frustration.

"When Ikuto decides on something he sticks to it. There's nothing I can do."

"Wait, maybe I could talk to him?" I volunteered.

"Uh... yes, you're Tsukiyomi-san's girlfriend correct. Yes. Yes, please go ahead. Tsukiyomi-san has been moved to a room over there." the Doctor pointed down a hallway. **(A/N: It's a big hospital and the X-ray room has two doors, which is why they didn't see Ikuto pass by them as he went to his hospital room.)**

"Ikuto?" I asked opening the door. He lay on a hospital bed looking like a stubborn little kid. When he saw me his face lit up.

"Hey, Amu-koi." He greeted.

"Ikuto, the doctor said you were refusing a cast." I began. His face fell.

"Amu, I don't need a cast. I'm perfectly fine." I glared at him. His continued to lie at me with fake sincerity in his eyes. I flicked his injured leg; he winced.

"Stop lying to me. You have to listen to the doctor, Ikuto. You have to get better or I won't forgive you!" I yelled at him. He winced again, presumably from the anger in my voice. His hand brushed hair out of my face and then held my face. I turned my head and kissed the palm of his hand. There was quiet for a little. I did not need Ikuto to reply. I knew from the look in his eye that he'd given in.

"Ikuto," I touched my hand to the one that was resting on my cheek, "you know who caused this don't you?"

"You mean the accident? Wasn't St. Patrick's Day behind this?"

"Yes, but a certain member of St. Patrick's Day."

"I'm not following..." Ikuto said.

"Phineas is part of St. Patrick's Day. I saw him at the track. I know he's the one who sabotaged your bike." Ikuto jerked up.

"That bastard! I'll kill him!" He caressed my face, "He didn't hurt you did he?" I shook my head.

"No, but he did hurt you. Which is why he will not be forgiven. Ikuto, you can't take revenge. That is my task, not yours." Ikuto laughed at me.

"Amu, you couldn't kill someone who'd tried to murder you _and_ me _and_ gotten us trapped on an island, how are you going to take revenge on Phineas?"

"I'm stronger now!" I insisted.

"Stronger how? Being willing to kill doesn't make you strong. Amu, your strength is your belief that everyone can be good. You trust in people and that's what makes you Amu." Tears started flowing slowing down my cheeks. Ikuto held the back of my head and pushed his forehead to mine.

"Ikuto! I thought you were dead!" I sobbed.

**Normal POV (St. Patrick's Day headquarters)**

A man stood in a dark lab. Wires, power tools, scraps of metal, X eggs, and computer chips surrounded a desk over crowded with papers. The only light was the glow from a computer.

"I've done it!" He held up a metal egg carton that looked much like the egg cartons that made heart eggs visible to everyone. "Finally, after years of study I've managed to make it! They said it would never happen, but I knew the properties of X eggs had more potential!" A computer next to the man made a "ding" sound signifying an email had entered his inbox. The man read the email and started to cackle evilly.

"It seems that my invention already has its first victim. You won't escape me Ikuto Tsukiyomi!"

**Author's Note: GAAAH! WHY!!! WHY DO ALL THE BAD THINGS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO IKUTO! WHY WHY WHY WHY!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO IKUTO!!!!!**


	8. Entirely Black

Chapter 8: Entirely Black

Ikuto was a little put out with me for making him get a cast, but I was just relieved Ikuto was ok. Ikuto was really annoyed when he realized he wouldn't be able to ride his bike for the next couple weeks.

"Amu! I won't be able to drive you to school!"

"Ikuto, I know how to walk. You just get better."

"Ugh! But I'm gonna be bored!" he moaned. I rolled my eyes.

"Well heal quickly." I kissed his forehead and left his apartment.

I was outside. It started raining; I hurried home.

"Ninja Glare!" someone yelled as I ran onto a street a block away from my house. A red beam paralyzed my body. I froze, looking out of the corner of my eye at where the sound had come from. A real, honest to God, ninja jumped down from a rooftop. She had ninja stars in her hand and her mouth and nose was covered in black cloth. She had black hair and brown eyes, and she was tall.

"St. Patrick's Day." I managed to say.

"Looks like she knows." a high, ominous voice chimed. A Chara with light blue hair and wings flew from behind the ninja.

"Doesn't matter. One way or another we'll gain something today. Now, Hinamori Amu, hand over the Humpty Lock and we won't hurt you boyfriend." _Ikuto!_

I should have handed over the lock. I should've just cooperated fully, but I acted on impulse. I pounced upon the ninja bitch.

"What are you going to do to Ikuto?" I demanded. I knew the ninja was smirking. I could see it in her eyes.

"Too late. If you had cooperated, maybe this would never happen."

"What?" The ninja took out what looked a lot like a controller to a bomb. Like in action movies how theirs always that metal thing with the big red button. The ninja pressed the button. I expected a huge explosion to come from the direction of Ikuto's apartment, but nothing happened. There was complete silence.

I was about to start laughing at the ninja's idiotic bluff when I heard what can only be described as the wail of a banshee, and it came from the direction of Ikuto's apartment.

The ninja kicked my stomach, literally hurling me seven feet into the air. I landed on the cement. _That's going to hurt tomorrow._ I thought to myself. I looked back to where the ninja had been, but she had disappeared.

There was no time to worry about myself. I jumped up and started running.

Did it occur to me to call for help?

No, of course not?

Did it occur to me to go after the ninja?

Why would it?

Did it occur to me to character transform so I could get there sooner?

Pft. No.

Everything in my head was revolving around Ikuto.

My blood ran cold as I reached the apartment complex. I looked up towards Ikuto's bedroom window. It was all ordinary. There was no smoke, no cracks, no blood.

_What had been that noise then?_

A coincidence was impossible. I knew that so well that I couldn't even bear to hope for such a thing.

I ran up the stairs. I subconsciously knew that I wouldn't have the patience for an elevator ride even if it were quicker.

Ikuto had given me a key to the apartment long ago. I took it out of my bag, but my hands were shaking so much that I kept almost dropping the key. Finally I managed to get the door open. The suspense was killing me. My heart was racing a million times faster than any heart should ever beat. I felt as though I was about to keel over.

"Ikuto!" I yelled. Utau was grocery shopping with Kukai. Who knew how long that would take? If Utau had been there I wouldn't have been so worried. If Ikuto had been 100% healthy I would have expected to see some dead if not knocked out ninjas spread across the entrance hall, but everything was perfect – much too perfect. And it was silent – dead silent.

"Ikuto!" I yelled again, and ran for his room. The door was slightly open just like how I'd left it. That was suspicious too. Surely Ikuto would have tried to walk around, maybe meet Utau at the grocery store, to prove that he's strong – to prove he's okay. I opened the door carefully, half of me just wanted to leave. Another half of me wanted to die. Another part of me was already breaking down into mental instability.

He lay on his bed. Perfectly still. Like a statue, or a painting. Nothing was out of place, not a single thing, but there was one thing amiss.

The X egg floating in the middle of the room, but it was no regular X egg. This one was entirely black. Entirely black.

**Author's Note: ........I'm not sure I have a comment for this. That was just too dramatic. I mean seriously.... Please review if you want to know what's going on!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Memories

Chapter 9: Memories

Ikuto, my Ikuto, looked lifeless and dead as that black heart egg hung in the room looking more daunting that the grim reaper. I noticed Yoru knocked out. He was sprawled on the floor below Ikuto's bed.

I jumped forward, meaning to grab the egg, but my hand slid right through it as if it were not there. I turned to see the egg fading away. Then I turned back to Ikuto. From the angle I was at now I could see him breathing. I hurried to his side.

Remembering all the times I'd gazed upon his sleeping face and felt nothing, but love, I shook his shoulder gently, saying uncertainly,

"Ikuto? Ikuto?" Ikuto suddenly turned over. His eyes were wide open and confused.

"Who's Ikuto?" He wondered. I backed away. _He's just joking with me! He can't be serious! H-h-he's just being a jerk!_ I tried to tell myself, but Ikuto's held my gaze with his wide and scared beautiful blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Ikuto asked, "And where am I? And what are those things beside you?" Ikuto pointed at my Charas. Just then Yoru woke up and hugged Ikuto.

"IKUTO NYA! YOU'RE OK!"

"Am I Ikuto?" Yoru just stared with a shocked face.

—

We sat on Ikuto's couch. I'd just gone through explaining as much of Ikuto's life as I could in as short amount of time as possible. Utau still had no come back from the supermarket yet.

"So, you're telling me I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi and you're my girlfriend, and these floaty things are Charas?"

"Yes. And you're sister is Utau, a famous singer, and her boyfriend is Kukai Sohma, they should be back from the market soon." I replied.

"And I got injured because of this St. Patrick's Day?"

"Yes." I confirmed.

"Hmph... All that seems a little unlikely... but you have a lot of proof, besides, how else can I explain losing my memory so suddenly?" He sat back and took a sip of the tea I'd made him.

"But there is one thing that makes sense..."

"Eh? What?" I asked. He turned to my and smirked,

"You're so cute; I don't doubt that you're my girlfriend." _It's obvious he's teasing me; I guess that side of him will never change no matter what._

"HEY WE'RE BACK! IKUTO-KUN! YOU CONVINCED AMU TO LET YOU AT LEAST GET UP!?" Kukai laughed loudly and jumped onto the couch beside Ikuto.

Ikuto jumped and huddled close to me.

"Amu-chan!" he whimpered.

"Err... Ikuto, this is Kukai... he's Utau's boyfriend."

"R-r-right... and Utau's my sister?"

"Yes, in fact there she is." I pointed towards Utau. She was just staring, shock spread across her face and tears welled in her eyes.

After much yelling and crying and hugging Ikuto I managed to calm everyone down enough to explain what had happened.

"A ninja attacked you – and you still didn't give in? You still ran to my rescue? Oh Amu-chan is so cool and spicy!" Ikuto exclaimed happily and hugged my stomach.

"Onii-san! HOW COULD YOU GO AND LOSE YOUR MEMORY? YOU IDIOT!" Utau squealed.

"Ah! Amu!" Ikuto pressed himself closer to me. He was acting like a little kid. It wasn't his personality at all.

"Ikuto..." Utau rubbed her tears away with the back of her hand, "This is how you used to be, before everything... you used to be dependent on others, and so adorable, but then you changed. I used to admire you for changing, but then one day I realized you were lonely, which was why I stopped acting on my selfish desires."

"Eh?" Ikuto was very confused and maybe even a little more scared of Utau now.

I had to get back to my house. My parents knew nothing of Charas or St. Patrick's Day, or anything like that so I would need to tell them a complete lie because if I explained about the motorcycle accident my father would go ballistic and never let Ikuto drive me to school or anywhere again.

I was walking out the door when Ikuto grabbed my jacket. He looked like he was about to cry.

"Amu-chan, where are you going?" he murmured.

"Ikuto, I told you. I need to get home." Ikuto jumped forward and hugged my stomach.

"Don't leave me Amu-chan! Please don't!" Again this was not Ikuto's personality at all, it kept feeling like he was just teasing me, but this Ikuto was just _so_ cute I couldn't bear it.

We arrived at my house via Utau's limo. Ikuto had trouble with his crutches and I had to help him. In the back of my mind I realized Ikuto had helped me like this before and now it was my turn to return the favor. Mama opened the door with a shocked and worried expression.

"Uh... hi Mama... well first of all can Ikuto stay with us for a while? Um... when we get inside I'll explain."

While Mama made tea I started racking my brain for any lie I could use. Anything that sounded convincing, but didn't involve motorcycles would work.

"So, why does Ikuto-kun need to stay with us?" Mama asked setting down the tea.

"Erm... well I was err walking home when... um... I tripped into traffic," _Yes this will work perfectly_, "Ikuto was near my and jumped out to catch me, but he, he got caught by a, um, moped, and broke his leg. But! But he also hit his head and now had amnesia. He's too afraid of his apartment to stay there. In fact he's scared of everyone except me. So I think, maybe letting him stay here a while will help him." My mom set down her tea and held her chin thoughtfully,

"Hmm. We do have that guest room I've been wanting to use, and Papa shouldn't have a problem with it. Yes. Ikuto-kun may stay until he gets better.

"Oh thank you Mama!"

I crawled into bed after making sure Ikuto was comfortable in the guest room. I sighed. Unease still grew in my stomach, but lying down on my bed always made me tired. I yawned and went to sleep.

I didn't wake up at first. The feeling was familiar and pleasant so I didn't notice it at first, but then everything came back to me, and my eyes snapped open. Ikuto was hugging himself very close to me.

"Amu-chan!" he muttered. He looked really frightened. I realized I had to protect Ikuto, just as he'd always protected me. Though it would seem incredibly weird, Ikuto was relying on me right now; so I hugged him back and whispered.

"It's ok Ikuto-kun, I'm here." Ikuto still seem at unease. I sat up and flicked on my lamp.

"Would you like me to tell you a story to help you sleep?" I asked him. When Ami had bad dreams I always told her a story.

"Eh, a story? Yes!" I smiled and decided on the story that was Ami's favorite,

"We had gotten stranded on an island because of a plane crash. You kept teasing me, and then one day I realized that I loved that about you. I realized you were good-looking and funny and strong and nice and maybe a little perverted (but that's okay), and best of all you were always protecting me. I realized I loved you more than anything, but I wasn't sure you felt the same way.

"On that night you asked me to meet you at a secret river you'd shown me. The moon and the stars had been beautiful. I was worried you were going to reject me, but instead you told me you loved me. I was so happy you couldn't believe. You had played me a wonderful lullaby on your violin. You'd composed it all by yourself, and the lullaby made me really really happy. I woke up the next morning in your tent, and I snuggled real close to you, which is against my 'cool and spicy' character and I shared my first kiss with you. It was really nice..." Ikuto stared at me with adorably wide eyes.

"Do you still love me? Even though I'm scared? Even though I'm not that Ikuto? Do you still love me or in losing my memories did I also lose you?" Ikuto asked. What? Not love Ikuto? That's like the sun not rising in the east, or zero plus zero not equaling zero! True, Ikuto was acting so much different from his usual, but he was still Ikuto all the same, and now more than ever he needed my help and protection. This fact I found very pleasing. I had the chance to repay him for all the trouble I've caused him.

"Ikuto-kun. I'll love you _always_! Always! Always! Always!" I proclaimed hugging him tightly. He was absolutely too cute. He hugged me back.

"Then I'll try to get better! I want to remember that night as soon as possible!" I kissed his forehead. He was positively adorable. It reminded me of when he character changed and how I would always end up kissing him, then once I did he snapped out of it. That gave me an idea. I moved my face closer to his and our lips met. I had hoped this would work, but when is anything ever that easy? Ikuto kissed back, but it was missing the passion it had once had. I hugged Ikuto even closer to me and held back tears.

**Author's Note: I'd cry too if an evil organization had just injured and erased the memory of my true love. I mean who wouldn't? IKUTO!!!!!! GAAAH!!!! I'M GOING EMO WRITING THIS! I CAN'T IMAGINE WHAT ITS LIKE FOR THE READER! I had writers block while writing the ending... I don't think it's as good as it could be.**


	10. Some of the Truth

**Author's Note: *Sniff Sniff * IKUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!! :'(**

Chapter 10:

"Amu-chan!" Emily tripped as she ran towards me. After both of us laughed like idiots for a couple minutes she looked up at me and ask, "Is Ikuto okay? I heard about the St. Patrick's Day thing!"

"He's fine more or less... losing his memory has... changed him."

"Well memories are part of someone's personality, though you'll see, his old habits will come back to him slowly. Don't worry he will be a pervert once more!" Emily smiled hugely trying to cheer me up. She could tell it wasn't working. She slammed down the textbook she'd been carrying on the puddle ridden ground.

"Dammit, St. Patrick's Day! You are going down! I don't care anymore, this time you've gone too far!"

"Um... what?"

"Eh? Err... Nothing! Nothing! Well, um, St. Patrick's Day did steal some of my experiment results, back in America... I think that's how they created the blank egg."

"Blank... egg?" I asked. Emily lost me there. Did she mean the entirely black egg I'd seen? The bell suddenly rang.

"At lunch okay? We could have lunch, just the two of use and talk..." She started walking away, but I grabbed her wrist and whispered in her ear.

"There are things you don't want the Guardians to know, aren't there Emily-chan?" She freed herself from my grip and looked back at me. Her expression was all I needed to know. I let her get to her class while I walked slowly to mine.

I kept going the wrong way because I kept thinking _Why not ditch?_ but I knew I shouldn't. I knew Ikuto wouldn't approve, but the second I thought that my feet would change direction.

The first period was a quarter in before I made it to my class. I got some glares from Nikaido-sensei and all my classmates stared at me like I was some sort of sacred object of truth and justice and Holiness. _Give me a break? Is it this bad for any of the others? I doubt it._

I sat under a tree, far away from where I knew the Guardians would gather. Rima would probably want to go looking for me, only she wouldn't suggest such a thing because then her stupid body guard (**A/N: Remember at the end of Amuto Island Rima's parents got her a personal body guard**) would come with.

I looked up into the branches of the large tree. All its leaves were gone; it was winter now. The sky was dull and made me number than before. I wondered if Emily had thought I would forget. If so she was wrong; when it came to Ikuto's safety and well being I did not forget.

"Thought I wasn't going to show didn't you?" I heard Emily's voice. She stood a good two meters away.

"That's not what we're supposed to be discussing right now, Emily. Now answer me, yes or no, are you involved with St. Patrick's Day?"

"I can't answer that with only a yes or a no Amu. You should know that by now."

"Come on! I said yes or no! I just want to know if you were involved with Ikuto losing his memories!"

"I'm afraid Emily can't answer that question either, Hinamori Amu-san." A voice I'd never heard before called. I turned around. A girl with long black hair and deep chocolate eyes leaned against a tree behind me. She was shorter than the ninja, but she did look Asian, also her accent wasn't as off.

I knew she was part of St. Patrick's Day just by looking at her clothes. She wore a dress that puffed out at the bottom and high socks. She also had a cloak. The cloak was white, as was the dress, but there was a large, green four-leaf clover on her dress and that was what gave her away. Hey, I never said I was some kind of detective or anything.

Emily moved in front of me.

"Amu, what a time for you to let Ami borrow your Charas!" she scolded me as she took a protective position in front of me. She character changed with Michiko (her owl Chara). Her ears became almost elf-like and she sprouted wings.

"I didn't lend them to Ami today! I wanted them at home to keep Ikuto company!"

"Aw how sweet, you can tell me more after we're dead! You couldn't have brought _one_ Chara with you?"

"Bickering is not a good team make." the St. Patrick's Day employee commented with a condescending tone.

"Shut up, Anna!" Emily yelled at the girl, "I might have over looked St. Patrick's Day at the beginning, but not anymore! You've gone too far!"

"See you say that, but the Guardian's motives are not entirely pure either. The King wants to rule the world, is that so much better than our goal?"

"You know I couldn't possibly agree with either Tadase's goal or St. Patrick's Day's!"

"Is that so? Then did Takara fade away?" Takara was Emily's queenly Chara. Did that mean Emily wanted to rule the world?

"Dreaming of ruling the world is one thing! Capturing the Embryo for your own selfish purposes is entirely another!"

"What use is the Embryo when it's free?" Anna asked with an underlying tone of accusation.

"You know my theories on that too!" Emily shouted. The conversation was becoming too confusing for me. All I knew was that Emily was obviously involved in St. Patrick's Day somehow. Was it possible she used to be part of it? Had it been much like how it had been with Ikuto? Or was this like what had happened with Kairi?

"Emily... explain!" I demanded, forcefully grabbing her shoulder. She turned her head slightly, still keeping her eyes on Anna.

"This isn't the time, Amu!"

"Quite right!" Anna said, sparkles shown from all around her. I distantly heard the word "Watashi no kokoro!" Anna wore an intricate Chinese dress. It was mostly red, but on the skirt had a beautiful design that was laced with sky blues dragons and shimmering gold.

"Moonlight Shadow," Emily muttered, "Anna, I thought you were against cheating! Neither Amu nor I can character transform!"

"Does it look like we're on a preschool playground Emily!?" Anna demanded, "In the real world there is no such thing as cheating or fairness!" Anna waved her hands in elaborate circles. Suddenly an instrument I recognized to be a Chinese instrument called a guzheng.

"Dammit." Emily muttered taking a step back.

"What?" I asked. But it was too late. Anna sat down on a chair that had appeared with the guzheng and started playing.

"Lunar Carillon..." Anna whispered.

Resonating notes, at first deep and then gradually reaching higher and higher were played on the instrument.

"GET DOWN!" Emily leapt for the cover of some trees. The tree she was running for suddenly blew apart leaving behind glittering embers. I jumped behind a bush, but the bush blew up too. All around us greenery was being blown up.

I became so distracted with everything burning to smithereens that when I looked Anna's way again she was already gone.

**Emily's POV**

"Damn it! St. Patrick's Day was just messing with us again... but then agian..." I was still character changed with Michiko who was a super genius and therefore made me into a genius, "Anna was probably acting of her own accord, this time. But... she's usually so classy about her actions... why would she do something like this?" While I pondered thoughtfully Amu stood, silently glaring at me. Her face was like two wires had finally connected in her head or something. I looked her way, "What?"

Her voice shook as she spoke, "You're part of St. Patrick's Day! You helped them hurt Ikuto! Don't lie; Anna already blew your cover!"

_So that was Anna's plan._

**Author's Note: Well, what do you think? It took twice as long as usual to write this so please review!**


	11. Origins of St Patrick's Day

Chapter 11: Origins of St Patrick's Day

"Amu, I'm not evil!" that's what she'd said. "Just give me a chance to explain!" that's what she kept yelling at me. "Hear me out!" That was all she could say. If she was really so innocent then why was that all she said? Why were those words all I heard?

Yes I ran away from her. Yes I didn't let her get close to me, but how could I look into those eyes? Those eyes that had reminded me of Ikuto were now the eyes of a monster – a destroyer.

I saw my friends, my true friends, my friends who (except for Tadase) would never dream of hurting Ikuto. I ran towards them unaware that I was crying. Rima saw me first. She was most aware of me out of anyone. She was like a sister and besides Utau she was my best friend.

"Amu-chan!" she exclaimed as I started weeping on her shoulder.

"T-t-t-t-t-t" I couldn't say it, though in my head I was screaming it. _TRAITOR! SHE'S A TRAITOR! SHE'S THE REASON IKUTO IS NO LONGER IKUTO! HOW COULD YOU FOOL US ALL WITH SUCH FAKE SINCERITY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!_

I saw Emily round the corner. She gasped, catching her breath – I was much faster than she was.

"Amu-chan! I never!" she took a deep breath, "I didn't! St. Patrick's Day... it was just... Anna!" I only barely understood any of this. I was pretty sure she was saying it was Anna's fault and St. Patrick's Day is to blame. But that did not mean she was not part of St. Patrick's Day.

Sadness, hurt, and tears all but forgotten, I glared at Emily with hatred worse than that which I harbor for Lulu and shrieked at her,

"You're the reason! I can't forgive you!"

"Wait... Amu-chan, Emily-chan, what's this about?" Nagehiko intervened.

Before I could say anything Emily quickly started to explain. Good thing she did otherwise she would have been dead in seconds. My friends – especially Rima and Keiko – do not like traitors.

"We had an encounter with a high standing officer of St. Patrick's Day. I don't know what they're planning, but I think that Amu's reaction is part of it. It the Bishop had wanted us dead we'd be dead and therefore I think they're trying to pin us against each other."

"But what's with Amu's reaction?" Tadase inquired. Emily sighed heavily.

"Come to the Royal Garden. That's the only safe place to explain."

Inside the Royal Garden it began. An explanation that took over the next two periods to complete – counting the many many questions of course.

**Emily's POV**

It had been in middle school when I'd received Takara and Michiko. When I got them I realized many of my friends had Charas too. It wasn't long after that until I became the President of the Anime Club most of us had belonged to.

I quickly made renovations, wanting to reach higher heights than ever before. Over the summer I had thought it would just be an anime club, but it turned better. I ended up becoming really interested in studying heart eggs and all my friends agreed that it was a fascinating topic.

When I came back to school again the Anime Club was set up. We became much less of an Anime Club and much more of an equivalent to the Guardians only with one major difference. We did not protect we merely studied and learned. An occasional battle here and there would happen of course.

We gathered a lot of data on the workings of heart eggs and created a multitude of inventions.

It might seem evil, but we started to capture X eggs and keep them even after the research was done.

As a means to create a magnifier for heart egg power we forged the Yin Yang Jewel out of both X eggs and regular heart eggs. Remember dreams can be renewed and are often better when renewed so do not think bad of us for doing such a thing. We had all the best intentions.

It was then that it started. One of my greatest friends started forming the idea of power, but I didn't notice it until there was nothing I could do to stop it. It wasn't only power this friend was after, but also achieving the dreams and understanding truth.

I spent long nights tossing and turning – contemplating whether I should count it as evil or not to be after the Embryo and the Yolk.

By this time we were in highschool. I was almost a sophomore. I was abandoned as my friends started to take the side of my other friend. As the owner of the Yin Yang Jewel and a good friend they wanted me to join, but I had reservations.

Not for the first time in my life I became a solo act. I decided to accept my friends' decision and ignore any questionable choices they might make. Our bond as friends did not hold well though. We did not turn into down right enemies even when St. Patrick's Day came into existence. I ignored their disagreeable behavior and they ignored that I disagreed with it. The system worked well enough to get us through the days.

The during my Junior year I was focused mainly on my goal to become a successful writer while St. Patrick's Day grew in power and size. That was when Tsukiko was born.

Then over the summer St. Patrick's Day suddenly grew more intent on finding the Embryo and Yolk. They came after me and the Yin Yang Jewel. I prepared to flee to England where I would ask to stay with my Uncle and Aunt until I was offered a year of studying abroad in Japan. I took the offer gladly and that's how I ended up there.

But in the confusion of packing and finding an apartment and getting all sorts of legal things worked out my lab – where I privately studied heart eggs – had been broken into by a St. Patrick's Day employee. I knew it had been one of my old friends, but which one I did not know.

Some of the information that had been compromised had been data on the properties of X eggs. I had theorized that an X egg that was not yet a solid dream forgot it's purpose and even its owner. In extreme cases the egg might even reject its owner – like with what had happened to Amu and Dia.

When I found out St. Patrick's Day had followed me to Japan I realized that my data had not been their only objective. It had been giving me a lot of stress. _What could they possibly be planning?_ _What?_

There was no answer for that question which bothered me even more than the question itself.

I believe they had used my data to create the Egg Cartons and the memory eraser, and that it was their plan that the Yin Yang Jewel split into pieces. I think that's how they got the power necessary to do such impossible things as make heart eggs visible to anyone or blank out the memories of a person with a Chara.

In a sense it is my fault Ikuto lost his memory. Its all my fault St. Patrick's Day came to be. If I had just kept the anime club an anime club then we wouldn't have gotten into such a mess and I wouldn't already be losing my new friends.

After explaining all that I'm not sure anyone believed me. Even if they did I wasn't sure they could ever trust me again. I was worse than any simple traitor because I had seen the evil unfold and still had not stopped it.

I had accepted how things were for what they were but apparently that had been a bad decision. Still, I don't regret learning so much about heart eggs. Though I am pained, and caused pain on others my discoveries will help the world one day. I'm sure of that.

**Amu's POV**

She had taken hours to explain everything, and it all sounded completely plausible but I still wasn't ready to accept her back into my list of friends. How could she have let St. Patrick's Day get this far with its evil – even if they were her friends? But then I got to thinking. If my friends became evil, would I not ignore it? Would I not try to continue being their friend? Isn't that what had happened with Kairi? Hadn't Ikuto been working with Easter and I still supported him? What made Emily so much different than these people? Utau had stolen my Chara and tried to kill me, but now we were closer than sisters.

My heart felt a thousand pounds heavier in my chest. I was filled with deep confusion. I shook my head – trying in vain to drive away the hopeless drowning sensation of my thoughts. If Ikuto were Ikuto he'd be able to help me. And if he didn't know what to do he would pull me onto his lap and kiss me.

When I came home Ikuto greeted me enthusiastically. He limped – he still had a cast, duh – over to me and hugged me tightly.

"Amu-koi I missed you!"

"Y-y-y-you just called me Amu-koi." I stuttered, the white light of hope trying to engulf me.

"Eh! Sorry, is that not ok? The Charas said that's what I used to called you."

"No no! It's fine! It's great!" I gripped the back of his shirt and pushed myself even closer to him and tried not to cry. The day had been so long – one thing after another – I thought I was going to die from the stress of it all, "Ikuto-koi." I muttered. He suddenly leaned down and kissed my collarbone.

"Amu." He whispered into my ear then bit it.

Oh, so Emily had been telling the truth when she said Ikuto would slowly become himself – more or less – again. I was glad and this entirely renewed my faith in Emily. Maybe I'm a hypocrite or maybe I'm foolish, but at that moment it didn't matter to me because right then Ikuto was holding my hands and there was a loving silence between us.

Yet we both knew and worried that the fact still remained that Ikuto's memories had still not returned.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update, I didn't have much time to work on fanfic lately (when do I ever?) so please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter!**


	12. Logic Puzzle

**Author's Note: It's been a while since mentioning a lot of these things that come up in this chapter. Well the last five chapters were only like 2 days, so really they seem longer than they really were. I did that without realizing, sorry XD. So just a reminder (in case any of you forgot) that the Guardians are now a super hero organization (in the eyes of civilians) called the **_**Guardians.**_** So, just a reminder. Oh yes and AMUTO FLUFF!!**

Chapter 12: Logic Puzzle

I walked down town with Ikuto. Winter break had just started; Ikuto's cast had been removed – the doctor said that the stiffness would go away with some exercise. We passed a shop with televisions in front of it. All the TV's were switched to a news channel.

"Yesterday afternoon another mob of those... _whatever-they-are_ were spotted just outside the city limits. Reports have said that the _Guardians_ have been seen warding off the monstrosity as best they can—"

"St. Patrick's Day is becoming stronger isn't it?" Ikuto whispered to me. He had been obsessively worrying about me for a long time now. He didn't like it that I was endangering myself by fighting St. Patrick's Day.

"Yes." I said barely loud enough for him to hear. Grabbing his hand I led him away.

We ended up in the shopping district. There were tons of cute little shops, the sort of shops my cool and spicy character would never look at twice. There were quite a few kids from my school around, and so, after staring at one store for a while, I started to walk away. But Ikuto reached for my hand and led me inside.

"Eh!? Ikuto what are you doing?"

"You want to go in there," he said plainly, turning around.

"W-what!? No I don't! Th-th-that shop is for little kids! I'm not a little kid!"

"Don't lie to me. It's obvious you want to go in there so just go all ready!" The way his eyes stared into mine so knowingly made my heart melt. Even though he'd lost his memories of all we'd been through he could still see through all my facades.

"Um... Maybe just a quick look." I murmured as I stepped through the door.

Inside there were aisles and aisles full of stuffed animals and other various items of adorableness. Suddenly I heard whispered behind me,

"Is that Hinamori-san?" murmured a boy.

"No way! What would a cool and spicy girl like her be doing here?" a girl muttered.

"It's not like her," a different girl whispered quietly.

I set down the bracelet I'd been looking down and muttered,

"Ikuto, maybe we should leave." but while I said that he turned around to glare at the three gossiping kids.

"Do you got a problem with my girlfriend?" he demanded them. Shocked, I turned around. A quick glance at the kids told me the boy and one of the girls were freshman and the other girl was a junior.

"How do you know what's like Amu and what isn't? She doesn't go around making stupid assumptions about people! What does it matter to _you_ if she likes places like this?"

"At school she's way to cool! You don't even go to Hinamori-san's school! How would you know her?" the freshman boy, who was obviously an idiot, demanded.

In Ikuto's expression something wavered. Then his eyes turned angry. I knew what he was thinking. _'I've lost my memory. I don't know Amu... But these people don't know her either!'_

"You think I don't know my own girlfriend? We... err... we were trapped on an island for a..."

"A month." I whispered.

"A MONTH! You think I wouldn't know her pretty darn well after that?" The freshman was taken aback.

"W-well..." Ikuto was scaring the poor kids. I didn't want Ikuto to be involved with some stupid fight. He'd just end up hurting the idiot. I put on my best cool and spicy look and flipped my hair.

"C'mon Ikuto-koi, don't bother with them. If this turns into a fight you'll just beat the hell out of the poor kid, and besides it doesn't matter, they can think what they want about me." I started walking away.

"Hmph." Ikuto followed me, but then stopped at a register on our way out.

Outside I asked, "Ikuto, what'd you buy?" He grabbed my wrist, sliding on the bracelet I'd been looking at on the opposite wrist of the shell bracelet on my other hand. His deep blue eyes burned into mine.

"I don't remember what happened on that island. I don't remember meeting you. After I lost my memory the first person I saw was _you_. For me that was my beginning, butt I'm worried if you consider it your end. Would you please, see it as a beginning as well." When he finished saying those words I had to hold back tears. My shoulders shook with the effort.

"I said that. I told you that the night you took me to that amusement park." The pressure of tears was almost over-whelming. Either it was written on my face or Ikuto could just tell because he's Ikuto because he hugged my shoulders and led me out of downtown.

He brought me back to his apartment. He'd been staying there with Utau for a while Inside it had a small Christmas tree and a wreath hung on the front door. He sat me on the couch. I'd pushed the tears back by this time, but I knew I still looked sad.

"You all right?" he inquired. I squeezed Ikuto – the tears came back with a vengeance – and sobbed into his shoulder.

"I LOVE YOU! No matter if you lose you're memory or are abducted by aliens or whatever I will _love_ you! Ikuto, you will always be Ikuto, and I love you for that! It's amazing that you can still love me after losing all memory of me."

"Well _I _can't believe you love me even though I'm practically the opposite of the Ikuto you knew." I groaned.

"What?" he asked.

"We're having a stupid sappy moment! GOD! Sometimes it feels like my life is a crappy action/romance!" Ikuto laughed and wiped a tear from my cheek. He titled my head up, kissing me with passion quite close to how it used to be.

"Ikuto, Amu!" Utau called, "Ah! I thought you'd be here! The _Guardians_ need you Amu. You know I'd take care of it myself, but it's too big of a risk to send me out on the field. My identity might be compromised." she explained grabbing my hand and leading me towards the door. She looked back.

"Ikuto-onii, you can come too." she added.

"Eh! Wait Utau! We don't have our Charas! We were kind of on a date..."

"The Charas are waiting for you, no time for dates right now. We've got a lot of trouble. St. Patrick's Day seems to have found quite the interesting Chara. Emily and Kairi are thinking of giving the really bad ones names. I think that's a good idea. C'mon '_Heartgirl_' The media likes you best!"

"Grr. Yeah I'm coming." I groaned following after Utau.

An hour later we arrived at an abandon warehouse outside the city limits. My Charas greeted me with a bombarding of hugs. Emily, Yaya, Rima, Tadase, and Kukai were hiding out inside. Emily's hands were flying across her laptop's keyboard so fast they were a blur.

"Hey! Where's Kairi, and Nagehiko, and Keiko!?" I asked as I entered.

"Kairi's trapped inside the Chara's powers while Nagehiko and Keiko are off who-knows-where on a date."

"What! You disturb Ikuto and I during our date, but you don't even know where Nagehiko and Keiko are!!?" I glared at Utau.

"Wait... Kairi's trapped inside the Chara's power!" Rima sighed and explained what had happened,

"He was gathering data. There was an unnaturally high concentration of Heart Egg energy when the Chara captured him."

"You should see it Amu-chii! It's AMAZING!!!" Yaya proclaimed, "Look, look! There's an image of it on Emily-chii's laptop!" I looked over Emily's shoulder.

It was like no other Chara power I'd ever seen in my life. It was like one of those house of mirrors only extreme in size.

"What exactly _is _that thing!?" I demanded.

"What does it look like? It's a maze. It was formed by a rather powerful X Chara, it must be on of St. Patrick's Days oldest experiments. I remember having discussions about this sort of thing with... with my friends." Emily answered. I looked at the Word document beside the picture of the maze. She was typing up observations and adding all sorts of ideas of how we might destroy it.

"It's blocking all radio and cell phone signals – we can't contact with Kairi. Amu, Rima, Kukai, you three will go into the maze to try and find Kairi," she handed Kukai a couple of round items that looked a lot like some sort of bomb, "Every once in a while throw one of these up in the air. It'll explode and the smoke will disclose your location, but that said, you'll location will be available to anyone, not just us. So move quickly all right? Get Kairi, and a warning he may have been knocked out by the strength of the Chara."

"Does that mean we will weaken once we're in there?" Rima asked.

"Possibly. And, this Chara, its a special Chara. It solves all puzzles and its mazes are strict."

"What??? You're not making any sense." Rima, Kukai, and I said at the same time. Emily looked down.

"I kind of know who's Chara it is... We met in America, and when my friends weren't evil we had fun solving the different puzzles the Chara created. But apparently St. Patrick's Day has used that person for its own selfish gain... but I digress. The mazes have rules. You're not allowed to go back and you cannot leave until you've solved the maze, and a warning, breaking the walls is a bad idea."

As I accepted Emily's other instructions I started freaking out. _AAAH! I'm HORRIBLE with mazes and puzzles. I went into a corn maze once and got so lost I was there for hours until I started crying and my parents found me! I can't do this! Rima's a slow runner and Kukai's sense of direction is horrible!_

"—Once you've found Kairi throw _two_ of those in the air and then try to find your way out from there. I cannot promise that Kairi is anywhere near the exit. In fact he's probably at a dead end somewhere. Oh! I just remembered, the maze moves so, best of luck!" Emily all but kicked us out of the warehouse and towards the maze.

"WHAT!" I screamed banging on the warehouse door, "IT MOVES!!? AAAAAAAH! NOOOO!!" I screeched. Rima and Kukai pulled me into the maze as I fought uselessly.

"We're in, Amu-chan. Now transform with Miki."

"Eh? Why?" I asked, but complied.

"Because you can use Color Canvas to mark our tracks."

"But you heard Emily, the maze shifts. A 'trail of bread crumbs' won't help us." Kukai argued.

"Yes it will. The walls may change but the paint will still be on the ground, so we'll be able to see where we've been and where we haven't. This'll prevent running in circles." Rima talked down at Kukai like he was an idiot.

"Oh... OK! YEAH LET'S GET 'EM!" He cheered excitedly. Rima and I both rolled our eyes.

***

"RIMA-CHAN! Hurry up!" Kukai called. He was a quarter mile a head of Rima. She had stopped to catch her breath. I sighed; she was slower than Emily.

"Kukai, Rima doesn't run that fast, maybe you should slow down!" I suggested as I caught up to him. Even as Amulet Heart he was faster than me, and I was transformed with Miki.

"She's even Character Transformed and she still can't out run a turtle." Kukai shook his head disappointedly.

"I'm not _you_ Kukai!" She yelled defiantly before she continued our way.

"That's right, I'm Kukai, and I'm made of awesomeness."

I looked at the sky. The afternoon was slipping through our fingers as the sun traveled ever closer to the West. Beyond my range of sight I could hear the maze walls shifting again. It seemed the more we stayed the more often the walls changed.

"Hurry up, Rima, we just don't want a wall to come between us... I mean that literally not figuratively." I added quickly.

"Okay, Amu-chan!" she replied pushing herself even more.

Kukai and I waited as she slowly progressed towards us. It was ridiculous how slow Rima was.

Suddenly Rima froze in place and stared above us. I looked up, and screamed. There were at least a hundred eggs glowing sickening green.

"HELL NAW!" Kukai exclaimed as he tackled a couple eggs.

"Juggling Party!" Rima cried, smashing some Clover Eggs to bits. I jumped back, I'd been wanting to try out an idea of mine for a while.

"Negative heart! LOCK ON!" I shouted, "OPEN HEART!" Beams of light cascaded into the mash of the green X eggs. As the spots in my eyes clears I saw that my attack – though it had worked on every other type of egg I'd ever come across, had had no affect what so ever. I gritted my teeth, realizing destroying those eggs really was the only way to defeat them.

"COLOR CANVAS!" I shouted and as the colorful rainbow of paint hit the eggs they exploded like fireworks.

"Let's keep moving!" Rima declared as the eggshells disappeared into oblivion. Rima had to stand on Kukai's flying skateboard with him so she could keep up while I ran along side them.

We saw a figure in the distance. It had greenish hair and glasses shone next to the figure. I saw different views of the figure in the many mirrors surround him.

"KAIRI!" Rima screamed gleefully as she jumped off the skateboard and ran closer.

Suddenly a mirror moved in front of her. She slammed into it.

"OH!!! That hurt!" she whined. I heard a giggle echo through the maze.

"Teeheehee. You think we'd let you win so quickly? So easily?" The voice – with an accent just as off as Emily's – teased. I looked up. On the top of the mirrored wall sat a fair-haired girl. In her hair was a rose; on her back were bat wings, and she wore a red and black dress with fancy sleeves and a deep crimson criss-cross pattern on the bodice. She was the same age as Emily too, and I saw near her three Charas.

The blonde jumped gracefully off the wall, her wings flapping once to bring her to an even more majestic landing. She looked at Kukai.

"Oooh! You're a cute one! Definitely better than glasses over there." The girl crouched down just as a bowling pin flew through the air where her head had just been.

"Tsk. Tsk. You might hurt someone!" She flew back a couple feet and winked at all three of us, "I like you guys, but orders are orders!" she laughed excitedly. "ROSE THORN!" Thorns, rose pedals, and sparkles shot through the air in an explosion of beauty. Rather, it _would_ have been beautiful if it had not hurt so much. The thorns struck me everywhere while the pedals' scent became unbearably sweet and the sparkles blinded me. It was one of the best Character Transformation attacks I'd ever seen.

"T-that's cheap!" I heard Rima yell. I managed to see her jump up at the girl and miss.

"Grrr. COLOR CANVAS!" I roared. Flashing, blinding rainbow colors dissolved the pedals and thorns though some sparkles stayed in the air.

"Oooh! COOL! That was an awesome attack—" the blonde girl exclaimed, but one of her Charas interrupted,

"Andie! Remember the mission!"

"Eh? Oh right! Alice switch out with Ayaka!"

Suddenly Andie had cat ears and a teal shirt with light blue skinny jeans. On her shirt was a large rose and she wore fingerless gloves. From her cat ears hung silver bells.

"WHAT THE HELL! Your character transformation is JUST like Ikuto's! YOU RIP OFF ARTIST!" I yelled at her. She laughed,

"That was funny. I wish you would join St. Patrick's Day, or at least stay out of our way, then we could be friends!"

"I'll never join you!" I spat at her in fury. With a sigh, she shrugged.

"Then I have no choice. DARK CLAW!" Metal claws came out of Andie's gloves. She raced forward – sparks of black energy gathered around the claws as she ran." She took a swipe at my, but I dodged. Then she took another swipe and it almost hit. She lashed out for a third time when I heard a voice – deep and irresistible – shout,

"SLASH CLAW!" Ikuto – in character transformation form – had blocked Andie's attack. Andie smiled.

"Ikuto! Wow! You really are cute!!! Hmm... It doesn't seem like your memory is back yet, but you're still in love with Amu..." she sighed, "Too bad you can still character transform, St. Patrick's Day won't be happy to hear that, plus they don't want you dead." Ikuto's face contorted,

"BUT THEY WANT MY AMU DEAD?" Andie jumped back with cat like reflexes just as Ikuto swung at her with his claws. She shook her head,

"We don't want anyone dead! If we did, Anna would've taken care of that _ages_ ago! We want Kairi, and we can't get him if you keep intervening."

"Kairi?" Rima gasped.

"What do you want with him!" Kukai demanded.

"We want his knowledge, he knows more about Charas and the Guardians than Emily-chan, and Emily-chan practically devoted her life to learning about Charas."

"How dare you talk like we're all friends here!" I growled, "You betrayed Emily! You and everyone else!"

"We didn't betray her! We offered her a job at St. Patrick's Day, but she refused! Our job and her studies made it difficult for us to stay in contact with each other!" Andie shook her head, "Emily and I and everyone else, we're still best friends!"

I just stared. Ikuto, Kukai, and Rima too, they just stared at Andie. Her perspective on things was... it was impossible! She smiled at us,

"We could be friends too! I know you think St. Patrick's Day is evil, but I'm not."

"N-n-not evil!?" I howled in absolute and pure rage, "You blew up a mall and a bridge. You _killed_ people! No matter what you say you still betrayed Emily. You're letting Kairi get kidnapped. Oh, and let's not forget you got Ikuto's leg broken and wiped his memory." Andie's eyes flashed with sudden pain. She looked at Ikuto.

"Ikuto-kun! Noo! You're leg? Really!? I knew about the memory erasing because that was to mess with the Guardians and keep you from destroying St. Patrick's Day, but... I was never told about anyone breaking your leg!!" she wailed. "Gomenasai (sorry) Gomen Gomen!"

"Don't play dumb, I bet you were one of the people behind the motorcycle accident!"

"M-m-motorcycle accident? No one was supposed to do anything dangerous like that... killing... we don't like killing..." she mumbled. I was enraged. _What about all those deaths from that collapsed building and freeway over pass!?_ I lunged forward, grabbing Andie at the throat.

"LIAR! Don't you realize people died when that mall collapsed!?"

"But, but, St. Patrick's Day didn't do that." Andie stuttered, her eyes filled with both tears and sincerity.

"What?"

**Author's Note: OOOOOH PLOT TWIST!!! HOLY *******! XD CONFUZZLEMENT!!!!!!! UGGGGG LONG LONG LONG LONG LONG CHAPTER!!!!!!! Please review, but be warned I'll be taking a bit of a break from this story but I WILL continue as soon as possible. Please have patience, and with the length of this chapter, I think you know why it took me so long.**


	13. Hollow's Eve

**Author's Note: I finished this awesome book series and I really really really want to write, but it takes me forever to get over a series, especially when I love it like I loved this series. Its called the Immortals by Tamora Pierce, and I ship Daine + Numair! I shipped them since the first book without even realizing it. Then I woke up one morning and I'm all Holy SHIT! I find something to ship in EVERYTHING! And I do. I'm a shipper!**

Chapter 13: Hollow's Eve

"But, but, St. Patrick's Day didn't do that." Andie stuttered, her eyes filled with both tears and sincerity.

"What?" That was impossible. St. Patrick's Day was an evil, murderous organization.

"St. Patrick's Day hates killing people! We didn't explode that mall! On that day we sent someone to mess with the Guardians, we weren't anywhere close to that mall!" I grabbed her throat.

"A pawn, his name's Phineas, he caused the motorcycle accident! You recognize that name don't you?" Andie's eyes turned to hatred.

"OF COURSE I KNOW HIM!!!" she growled in anger, "He's the bastard who stole everything from our main lab! He and those stupid Hollow's Eve people!"

"Hollow's Eve?" I repeated, completely lost.

"Yeah! They're this stupid bunch of thugs following a single leader. He goes by Jack the Skeleton, but to us he's just Jackass."

"You lie!" I accused. This was too confusing. Before there had always been just Easter, but now this person was saying there were even more enemies I had to worry about. Kukai put a hand on my shoulder while Ikuto sat on the ground, his face thoughtful. Rima gently took my hand away from Andie's throat.

"We'll hear what she's got say." Rima murmured than she turned suddenly towards Andie. Ropes lashed out from out of nowhere; she had used tightrope dancer to capture Andie.

"Now lets get Kairi!" Kukai cheered. A soccer ball appeared in his hands. He dropped it on the dirt and kicked straight and true. It smashed through the mirrored wall in between Kairi and us.

The backlash of power nearly knocked me off my feet. I kept my balance just barely and heard Rima scream. I looked up. The ninja – at least I was fair sure it was the same as the ninja, but she was character transformed whilst a ninja chara hovered at the girl's shoulder.

The girl – she had medium length black hair – saw Andie, and her face fell.

"Andie! I got Sanjo-kun, but now you get yourself captured." The ninja – who now wore a short dress with a huge belt around the waist and leggings underneath (she also had light blue wings) – sighed, "I'll come back for you!"

"Hurry back, Barbara!" Andie smiled as Barbara left with Kairi. Rima – forgetting she was slower than molasses when it came to running – charged after the ninja-girl named Barbara. I turned to stare at Andie like she was an idiot.

"What's wrong with you?" I demanded, "You're partner just left you to the enemy! And then you smile telling her to hurry back!?" These people were insane! Lulu belonged in the Coo Coo house less than these nutcases.

Andie looked up at me with sincere light blue eyes, "I trust Barbara," her words overflowed with obvious truth.

"Well then you're an idiot! What gain would St. Patrick's Day have for just letting you get captured by us?" I inquired. Ikuto was suddenly next to me, his eyes were filled with something resembling enlightenment.

"Andie-san, you mentioned Hollow's Eve. Tell us about it." Andie shrugged – well attempted to shrug, but her bonds limited the motion.

"Sure. Hollow's Eve started getting in the way a year ago. They're a big gang in Europe and then they branched to the US. St. Patrick's Day, they saw us as competition, so they used various methods to beat us down. Emily doesn't know about it I guess, otherwise she'd have told you, and she would've known _we_ didn't blow up that mall... knowing she thought it was us... she must have felt really betrayed." Andie shook her head, "Anyway, Hollow's Eve made things difficult – they stole information from us, went on murdering sprees after learning of No Solution eggs. They even took over our business with Easter. We had been the producer of all Easter's equipment until Hollow's Eve stole our data and started building less effective, cheaper models. The King was in favor of fighting for what we'd worked for, but the Queen wanted to be clever about the line of attack we took. We needed an edge though. So we stole Emily's newest data. She never remembers to lock her lab, and then we learned that Emily was going to Japan for a year. The Queen wanted us to follow her, the news of Easter being shut down meant that Japan's Heart Egg market was open, and we needed some new ground to use for study, but,"

"But Hollow's Eve followed you?" Ikuto guessed. Andie nodded, and continued,

"They increased the amount of X eggs dangerously. They also did a good job of framing us for creating all that havoc."

"Wait. There's one thing that doesn't make sense! If St. Patrick's Day wasn't behind the mall collapsing, then why were there all those clover eggs?" _See? She's obviously lying. There's no reasonable explanation for that_.

"Hmph. X eggs turn green when they're made permanent. It's why we thought of the name St. Patrick's Day. Hollow's Eve can make X eggs permanent too you know. So can Emily, she knows how. She's the one who's studies contributed the most to that discovery." _Oh._ _There was a reasonable explanation... _

"I have one last question," Ikuto announced,

"Go ahead." Andie replied.

"Why _did_ you create St. Patrick's Day?"

"Psh! Isn't it obvious? We wanted the Embryo and the Yolk."

"But why did you want that?" Ikuto pressed.

"Our friendship and our future, St. Patrick's Day was a way for us to stay together even during college, and for the rest of our lives. Not only that, but the Yolk and Embryo could give each of us what we want the most, whatever that may be. It changes. Surely that's why the Guardians were formed. So that the embryo could be found."

"Not quite." commented Kukai. I turned to look at him, he sighed.

"The Headmaster told me. The Guardians were never meant to _find_ the Embryo, but to protect it."

"Protect it?" I asked, amazed. I'd never heard _that_ before.

"Then the name Guardians is truly fitting." Andie commented with a smile, she looked at me, "You have a wish don't you? Something you've been working for and something you'll keep working for. You have that kind of pure and true dream don't you."

"Yes..." I answered before I realized, "You know Emily asked me what I dreamed of once... my answer was, and still is, to be a Guardian forever." the second I said those words there was a tingling feeling that shot through me. My goal became almost set in stone as I felt the white light of a true dream grace about in my heart. I reached out a hand as an egg fell into my hands.

It was light purple and was plaid like the Guardian capes. In the middle was a picture of a shield. I just stood there, mouth agape. Everyone stared at the egg that had spontaneously appeared in my hands. Then Andie burst into a fit of laughter.

"Another egg!? Your heart must be so confused!" She looked odd, laughing while she was still bound by ropes.

"I understand now." Ikuto sighed. I looked up at him with a questioning look. He smirked, kissed my forehead, and then explained.

"St. Patrick's Day wants to use the Embryo and the Yolk, but Emily wanted to protect them. Hollow's Eve, well its just a gang. So lets get out of this maze and find the others. We'll explain everything." Ikuto grinned – a rare sight, usually he just smirked. My heart stuttered, the way he was talking, it was as if his memory had never gone, "I think I have a plan."

**Author's Note: I'd been planning to give Amu a new heart egg, but never got around to it. Notice pink + blue = light purple. XD her egg is Amuto. Anyway, please review, sorry for my lack of updates. I've been really hassled. I had an 18 page report due and I finished it at like 3 am only to find out that my teacher moved the due date to Thursday T_T I hate my life.**


	14. The Problem with the Plan

**Author's Note: -Blowing off steam- The tough thing about being the oldest is everyone expects you to be more mature than you're younger sibling, but your sibling is **_**always**_** a butt. T_T One minute you're trying to help them, the next they're incredibly rude. You can either risk cardiac arrest by ignoring them or you can look like an evil dictator by retaliating. Two hours later you forget that and act upon a natural sibling bond and are nice to them. They thank you but two seconds later act selfishly and an hour after call you mean. Finally you really do act mean but once you do everyone around you looks at you like your some bratty bitch even though your sibling was acting even worse. T_T Being the oldest sucks!**

Chapter 14: The Problem with the Plan

We managed out of the maze. I couldn't bear to kill such a powerful Chara so Rima, Kukai, and I captured it. We thought Emily might have an idea of how to fix the Maze Chara so that it could go back to its owner.

Character Transforming into Amulet Heart so I could fly faster we ascended towards the abandoned warehouse. Suddenly a reporter jumped from nowhere. Noticing Andie, her eyes sparked. She shoved a microphone in my face.

"Heartgirl! Is this the super villain who's been causing the havoc all over Japan?"

"What! I'm not a super villain!" Andie hollered.

"All over Japan?" I questioned. The havoc had only been caused in two or three cities max.

"Now that you've captured the enemy, what do you plan to do?" The reporter pressed. In the back of my mind I counted to ten slowly – I had to be patient with obnoxious people like this.

"You've got it all wrong, now I'd _love_ to tell you all about it, but right now I must get going." I flew away, with the others trailing behind me. The purple egg in my hands twitched.

Back at the warehouse everyone came to greet us. Nagihiko and Keiko still weren't back. Emily ran up to Andie who was being untied by Kukai.

"Andie!" she exclaimed. I could tell there were no words to describe the kind of emotions Emily felt. It hurt my head to think of the complexity of the situation. Though Andie and Emily were best friends, Andie had betrayed Emily – or so we thought, and Emily had been alone ever since St. Patrick's Day came into play. I thought Emily should and would be angry with Andie, but Emily hugged Andie as if nothing had ever happened.

"Hi Emily!" Andie squealed. Andie, who was still Character Transformed, flicked her tail happily. Emily laughed. And suddenly they started talking in what I was fair certain was English, but I couldn't be sure...

"NBOT!"

"SNERK!"

"ZUTARA!"

"RYUUGA!"

"PLUFF!"

"LOLK!"

"YTAY!"

"LOLSPICKEN!"

As the two tried to catch their breath and the rest stared Ikuto snorted and began to talk,

"Eh-hem. This is a good start. And this proves Andie wasn't lying to us when she told us about Hollow's Eve..."

"Hollow's Eve?" Emily interrupted with a perplexed look.

"We'll explain later." Andie replied then in English whispered –or at least attempted to whisper but everyone heard her anyway – "Shut up! He's cute!" I knew enough English to understand that.

Embarrassed, Ikuto continued, "Uh... yeah thank you Andie." I internally sighed with loneliness. _My_ Ikuto would _never_ be _embarrassed_ by a comment like _that_.

"Andie told us St. Patrick's Day wouldn't kill anyone. And Andie completely admits that St. Patrick's Day was the one who wiped my memories, but she hadn't had any idea about my leg breaking." Emily's eyes widened.

"B-b-but what about Phineas! He fled the county when Amu and Keiko nearly killed him after spotting him in a grocery store just days later!" I heard Kukai snort.

"Yeah, even though he got into his car you guys _still_ probably would've caught him! It's too bad that farmers market had to get in the way."

"Keiko-chan is working on suing the city for that." Rima commented with a bored yawn.

"...But Phineas... I compiled a list of the rest of the St. Patrick's Day Pawns after we captured one of them!" Emily protested.

"St. Patrick's Day Pawns?" Andie questioned, "We brought a couple to Japan for gathering X eggs and/or errands, but most of them we left in America with the King."

"Really? Charlie's still in America?" Emily gasped.

"Well sure. We had to maintain _some_ control there. We couldn't lose out to Hollow's Eve entirely could we?" Andie shrugged.

"I still don't know what or who Hollow's Eve is you know." Emily replied.

"Yeah, yeah. Nobody cares!" Tadase called at Emily bitterly. I giggled. Tadase had started to ask her out the other day, but he'd started talking to her when she was reading, and Emily _never_ hears anything when she's reading. When she _did_ realize he was talking to her she had looked up and asked, "What do you want, jerk face?" It had been a tad rude, but it was hella funny."

"Emily, is it possible that you don't only have St. Patrick's Day Pawns on that list, but also some Hollow's Eve operatives as well?" Ikuto questioned. Emily looked back up at him. Her blue eyes glimmered with apology.

"Sorry, I don't know. I still don't even know what Hollow's Eve is. Maybe if someone will just explain that to me I'd be able to answer."

Finally – with an unnecessary amount of people talking – we explained, to an extent, what we knew of Hollow's Eve.

"...Well... to answer that question I have to first ask Andie," Emily turned her head towards her blonde friend standing next to her, "Is it possible one of your Pawns was a Hollow's Eve spy?" Andie nodded.

"Yep." she spoke in English. I noticed that, a lot of the time, Andie spoke some words in English or used improper grammar and sometimes she had to even have Emily translate for her. I wondered if Emily had studied Japanese longer than her friend.

"Well then, yes. I'd say some of the operatives on that list are probably from Hollow's Eve." Emily nodded towards Yaya, "Yaya go print a copy of that list for me okay?"

"Roger!" Yaya saluted and hurried to Emily's computer. Shaking her head Emily sighed,

"If only Kairi were here. We'd get twice as much done, but..." Emily bit her lip uneasily.

"Uh... Yeah... speaking of Kairi, and St. Patrick's Day, and all that..." I began then lifted my head to look at Ikuto, "You still haven't told us your 'plan'."

Ikuto laughed, "This may sound redundant, but I guess I forgot." Emily and Andie suddenly exchanged an onslaught of English and then quieted. I shrugged. It was just Emily translating.

"Oh that, well it probably isn't the best time considering Kairi's been kidnapped—"

"Not kidnapped, borrowed." Andie corrected quickly.

"Right, 'borrowed' well if St. Patrick's Day has never done anything wrong, and is against Hollow's Eve's ways as much as we are, then I see no reason why we can't work together." Both Emily's and Andie's face suddenly turned hostile.

"No! Absolutely not!" they shouted simultaneously. Ikuto blinked in surprise,

"Um..." he muttered. There was complete silence as everyone stared.

"You two are weird." Rima stated, breaking the tense silence.

"May I ask _why_ you say no? It seems like a reasonable request to me." I mumbled.

Emily crossed her arms while Andie clenched her hands into fists. Grinding her teeth Emily started first,

"St. Patrick's Day believes in _using_ the Embryo! Who would _use_ the Embryo? The Embryo should be protected!"

"The Embryo is meant to be used! Why do you think it grants _wishes_? What do you think it was _made_ for?" Andie growled in retaliation.

"The Embryo was created by the beauty of human goals! There are so many, and what makes _your_ wish better than anyone else's?" Emily demanded.

"If we can capture the Embryo then we deserve the Embryo!" Andie replied waving her hands above her head.

"That's what _you_ say! Do you think the poor little sick kid with three weeks to live and whose only wish is to go to school would agree? I doubt it. The Embryo was created by all of human kind therefore its use should be agreed upon by all of human kind!"

I listened carefully to the argument. I knew everyone was taking sides on this. Tadase, Utau, and Yaya were for using the Embryo. I could tell by their tendency to agree with Andie and the looks on their faces. But Rima definitely was with Emily on this one and I had the feeling Ikuto was too. I looked down at my new Chara egg and smiled faintly. The plaid purple with pictures of shields wrapped around the middle was my newest dream. It was my dream to be a Guardian forever. Hugging it close I knew that I had to agree with Emily. The Embryo was meant to be protected, and I admired Emily for figuring out before I did that it is most worthwhile to achieve goals with your own strength.

If I ever lost the Humpty Lock I'd be lost, but when the Yin Yang Jewel broke Emily didn't lose hope; she kept going. Then I realized, that's what Ikuto did. Even after he lost his memory and had a frickin' broken leg he still stayed – somewhat – strong. I snuggled up to Ikuto's side. Though he was taken aback by my suddenness was hugged my shoulders.

It was decided after two hours of arguments, uncomfortable silences, and finally searching for Nagihiko and Keiko, we dismissed for the day. Andie agreed to come back to the Guardian's Club House the next day, and Utau, Ikuto, and I went back to the apartment.

I sat on Ikuto's bed, drying my hair with a towel. I'd taken a shower and was now exhausted. The day had finally caught up with me. Ikuto walked into the room with only pajama bottoms on. His chest was bare and gorgeous as ever. I blushed as I was reminded of the many days we'd spent on that island. His hair was wet too and suddenly I was back on that sunny island with the sound of crashing waves around me and the rustle of palm leaves as the wind blew. Ikuto had just gone swimming and stood in front of me shirtless and hot. My breathing became jagged as I recalled the intense passion of our kisses.

Ikuto sat on the bed next to me. His hair got my face wet, but I was too lost in my daydreams to care. He smiled shyly at me. It was cute enough, but awkward as I was still used to his smug confidence.

Gripping my chin gently he pulled my lips to his. It didn't escape my notice that normal Ikuto would push _his_ lips to mine. But it was a wonderful kiss all the same, and I was really glad all my Charas and Yoru were asleep because then Ikuto and I started making out.

I was back on the island. With the stars twinkling above my head, and sand bellow me, tickling my skin. Ikuto was kissing me like crazy. Our Charas, our families and friends, our situation, and even our names were gone to us. All there was was pink and blue and sparkles and wonder.

**Author's Note: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! my computer has been being a major butt and it still is. It reboots itself randomly and sometimes won't stay on for two minutes while other times it stays on over two hours. WHAT THE EFF! ...I have a mac. I don't like mac's, but I need this one for school. Anyway, I'm really hoping you liked this chapter. I'm also hoping you're finding Andie wonderfully random, because Andie really is one of my best friends and she's awesome. Anyway PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Rage

Chapter 15: Rage

Ikuto was sitting on the other side of the table, staring at his breakfast. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration.

"What are you doing, trying to move the food with your mind?" Utau asked, finally getting annoyed. I said nothing. I watched Ikuto sympathetically. I'd made a mistake this morning, after last night, with all those passionate kisses and my flashbacks to that island I'd woken up and said,

"Ikuto-koi, this is just like the morning after you confessed to me. Remember?" I'd been an idiot. Ikuto of course didn't remember. He didn't even remember how to play his violin. He didn't remember working for Easter. He didn't remember his band and he didn't remember why Yoru was his Chara – which made Yoru go emo – and he didn't remember that plane crash or the island.

I closed my eyes wishing I had school. I couldn't face Ikuto after saying something so inconsiderate. Suddenly Ikuto pushed his chair back and ran out the door. Utau and I sat there in shock for a second or two before we both jumped up too.

"IKUTO!" We called, stunned, but it was too late. He was gone.

We searched for hours, quite literally, but to no avail. Utau and I went back to the apartment. We were both exhausted and staving and I was near tears.

"No!" I shouted at myself. I hugged myself, locking the pain of loss inside. Ikuto had just got up and _left_. It was so sudden and not like one of those stray cat moments either, this was like a rejection. It was like he was rejecting everything. I wanted to cry. I wanted to sob and melt into a pit of sorrow, but tears wouldn't come, and I didn't talk for fear tears _would_ come.

Instead of doing anything productive I sat on Ikuto's bed, clutching my purple egg in my hands. It represented my will to protect everyone, and yet I had failed to protect the one I held most dear. My Charas floated around me, with sympathetic faces. Yoru sat in a corner, dejected.

Then my cell phone buzzed. I let it go. Five minutes later it buzzed again. I didn't even look at it. Again my phone vibrated, demanding my attention. Finally Dia went and answered for me,

"Hello?" Dia asked in her beautiful, high voice. I heard a mumble, but I couldn't recognize the voice. My four Charas grabbed the phone and carried it to me,

"Amu-chan, its Rima-chan!" Dia announced. I took the phone numbly,

"What?" I asked in a monotone voice.

"Amu-chan, you need to come QUICK!"

"What is it?"

"Just hurry Amu! We're at the Clubhouse!"

"We?" I asked but Rima had already hung up. I wasn't sure if I should obey Rima. I didn't feel like seeing anyone but Ikuto. But then I felt my new heart egg in my hands. Rima _had_ sounded like she was in trouble, and I felt I had to protect my friends.

Utau dropped me off at the school. She joined me at the Clubhouse hoping Kukai was there. When she saw him she dashed over and kissed him fervently. Their lips stayed locked for who knows how long.

"Rima," I started once I saw her, she looked over at me with worried eyes so I softened my tone, "What do you need me for?" Andie – who was sitting on a couch next to Emily – looked up at me and waved happily. Yaya-chan sat on the floor cradling Pepe – her Chara. Tadase was next to Yaya. I noticed he had his "I'm going to flirt with her" look on his face. Nagihko and Keiko stood near the door to a back room. Nagihiko's hand was locked around Keiko's arm as if restraining her. I looked back at Rima; her lips were trembling,

"Amu..." she began when Keiko suddenly yelled,

"BITCH! HOW DARE SHE SHOW HER FACE AROUND HERE! THAT WHORE!"

"What are you going on about, Keiko?" I inquired. She looked angry to the point of insanity. She shook her head, fighting Nagihiko's strong grip, her long silver hair god in his face and he sneezed, letting go for a second, but a second was all Keiko needed. She grabbed the handle of the back room door and opened it with crushing force.

"Keiko wait!" Emily jumped up. I rushed to the door, not sure if I should be helping Keiko or stopping her. I wondered no longer when I saw the wretchedly familiar face staring smugly at me. She still had that blonde hair that flipped up almost to the point of physical impossibility, and horrible, scornful glare. I barred my teeth. She was the last remnant of the Easter foundation. The rest were in jail or doing community service. I character transformed with Suu, and grabbed a butcher knife out of thin air.

"I'll kill her." I said in a condemning voice. I truly wanted to kill her despite the fact she was defenselessly tied to a chair. Keiko smiled wickedly holding up an ax – I have no idea where she managed to find an ax – and chimed in,

"You mean we'll kill her, _slowly_. Let her suffer." I could tell Keiko was already thinking up a diabolical torture plan for Lulu. At that morbid moment I agreed with her; slow torture would be better than a quick kill.

"STOP!" Emily commanded, firmly grasping my shoulder, "She's our only way to access information on Hollow's Eve!" I twirled around, uncharacter transforming.

"What? You've got it wrong, she's an old Easter agent!" I argued. Emily shook her head,

"No, she was a double-agent! She was informing on Easter to Hollow's Eve, her family is one of the co-owners of the entire operation."

"But that doesn't make sense!" I refused to believe what Emily was saying.

"No, it makes sense!" Tadase remarked, "She is from France isn't she? Hollow's Eve is centered in Europe!" I froze. It made perfect sense, except for one thing...

"THEN WHY DID SHE TRY TO KILL US!?" I demanded, tears swelling in my eyes, but not yet brimming over. Suddenly Lulu's heinous cackled echoed off the glass walls of the Clubhouse.

"Hollow's Eve knew just as well as Easter and St. Patrick's Day that the Guardians were a threat. And after a little time observing Ikuto I realized he was too powerful to let live. He's a loose cannon, an alley cat, if Hollow's Eve got in his way he'd go and destroy it without a second thought... it seems the only time he thought twice about something is if it would hurt you, Amu." That was it. That was the thing that set me over the edge. My sorrow and confusion turned to pure rage. I lunged towards Lulu with a howl of uncontained fury. Emily and Andie held me back, I thrashed under their restraint, trying to free myself so I could kill the bitch. She'd talked of killing Ikuto, she'd said his name with such contempt!

"Let me go!" I wailed, they pulled me out of the room; Nagihiko led Keiko away too. Rima closed the door once the only one left in the room was Lulu. Then Rima went up and hugged me. I sobbed into her shoulder. I then realized that if Lulu worked for Hollow's Eve then my whole world was in danger, especially Ikuto. This made me sob even harder.

**Author's Note: Hmm... I wrote this one quicky... I'm also thinking this will turn into a trilogy. Because the fisrt (Amuto Island) the big bad guy was Easter. Now the second is St. Patrick's Day and then I added Hollow's Eve, so it makes sense doesn't it? Oh well just tell me what you think. **

**Also, do any of you like Pokemon? Like not necessarily the current seasons but like the original (damn the original was good) because I'm thinking of making a Pokemon fanfic. Sounds lame but trust me itll be awesome!**


	16. Kidnapped

**Author: SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!**

**Amu: Seriously what's with that? Ikuto's fricken missing and you took a mental vacation?**

**Author: No! I was working on Black Candlelight and my own story about wolves...**

**Amu: Psh no excuse!**

**Ikuto: DO I COME BACK YET?**

**Author: If I answer that it'll ruin the surprise.**

**Ikuto: WHAT THE HELL**

**Michiko – Emily's smart Chara: **_**Please**_**. You're making it up as you go.**

**Author: ¬**.

**Amu: . EVIL!**

**Author: ... :D ENJOY!**

Chapter 16: Kidnapped

_Lulu is part of Hollow's Eve. Ikuto is officially missing. I have a new heart egg. St. Patrick's Day refuses to work with the Guardians. I can't go anywhere when I'm character transformed without the Media trampling me. Every time I turn around it seems like someone's following me!_ My head spun with my thoughts as I lay – tired and helpless – on my bed staring at the ceiling. My Charas wouldn't sleep. I could feel their pitying eyes on me. I shivered, wondering if Ikuto was ok.

I also wondered about Utau. She had suddenly become so busy with her singing career and though she acted stoic I could see in her eyes her desperation to find Ikuto. My heart ached as I remembered Ikuto's deep blue eyes and his soft indigo hair.

Mama gently pushed my door open, her eyebrows puckered as she gazed at me with sad eyes. She bit her lip and walked over to me. There was no way for her to comfort me, though somewhere in the back of my mind I thanked her for trying.

"Amu," she began. I didn't look at her. I couldn't move. "Amu I'm sorry about Ikuto-kun. The police will find him don't worry. And... and he's an adult. He can take care of himself if worse comes to worse." I shuddered, closing my eyes. I could feel tears coming and only through habit did I try to stop them. Right then I didn't care if I cried or who saw me cry.

"Mama, Ikuto just _left_ without a word. He just disappeared. I just _know_ something awful must have happened." I sounded weak, I felt weak. Mama hugged my shoulders,

"Don't worry Amu-chan, everything will be okay. I promise."

"I hope you're right." I mumbled pretending I could believe her words, but the truth was I couldn't. I couldn't believe that everything would be okay. I knew it wouldn't.

When my mother left I flopped back on to my bed, lying dead still. Staring at the ceiling I wondered about Hollow's Eve. I wondered about the type of people who ran it. Obviously Lulu's family had a major part in it. She'd admitted to that herself, and through some "convincing arguments" Keiko managed to get quite a lot of information, but not enough. Hollow's Eve had the upper hand.

Suddenly hate filled my heart so quickly it was like a fire spreading on a large expanse of dead grass.

"If Emily and those St. Patrick's Day people could just get over themselves we'd have the upper hand! Even though Andie said she'd be happy to help the only thing they did for us was give Kairi back!" I growled kicking a stuffed bear off my bed. I jumped up when I realized which teddy bear it was. It was large and pudgy with short pink fuzzy material making up its skin. It was the bear Ikuto had won for me. It had been so cliché. We'd gone to the beach and their had been all these booths and rides on the pier; Ikuto had played that silly game where you toss a baseball trying to knock over those bottles. He'd won extravagantly of course. Actually he'd played each game once and each time he had won beautifully. I had been a bit upset at him when I found out he'd won by character changing with Yoru, but with just one of his amazing kisses he made up for it, and I ended up with all that novelty stuff!

I almost choked on my tears when I remembered with a jerk what Ikuto had said when I asked if he wanted to keep anything. He'd said – my heart ached unbearably as I remembered his smooth velvet voice,

"That's okay. I just want to live with the memory of this night." I started bawling, my stomach twisted in agony and I shivered uncontrollably. In my anger I stood up grabbed the first thing I saw – a glass of water – and threw it forcefully across my room. The glass shattered beautifully into a million pieces. The image lodged itself in my brain, the way the glass had ricocheted off the wall and sparkled in the light of my lamp.

I wailed out of frustration. Ikuto lost his memories because of St. Patrick's Day. They'd admitted to it. But – as Andie had explained – it had been a bargaining tactic and it hadn't been suppose to be in effect for so long nor was it supposed to wipe out his memory so completely. Deep inside a wild part of me trashed at its chains trying to wrench itself free so it could destroy all of St. Patrick's Day, but the rest of me balked at the thought of hurting anyone. _My wishes, my life, is no more important than theirs'._ I had to keep telling myself. _I _will_ protect people! I will always use my common sense. I cannot knowingly harm another! I've never been able to do that. _

I closed my eyes, feeling an invisible shell forming itself around my heart, bottling all my feelings together. I sucked in a deep shaky breath to try and steady my nerves. Shaking my head I sensed I would break down any minute. I tried to think back to that time, the time before Charas and Ikuto and the Guardians – a time that had long ago been lost and forgotten – and I calmed myself slowly. My mother had an office picnic tomorrow and the whole family had to come. I could not be emotionally instable for something like that. I had to stay strong, and so – as the lid capped itself on the bottle of my feelings – I once again became Hinamori Amu, the cool & spicy, don't give a *****, punk girl.

That night I slept restlessly with nightmares upon nightmares that left me sweaty and shaken. Two weeks went by and there was not a sign of Ikuto, but I did start noticing guys in sunglasses and suits were hanging around town more than usual.

"They're watching us all..." Emily muttered.

"I've noticed." Kairi answered building a model of an X egg.

"What are we going to do? Our partnership with St. Patrick' Day is going nowhere and Hollow's Eve is all over the place. There aren't enough of us to take on _two_ organizations that are after the Embryo!"

"Technically we're after the Embryo too." Tadase mumbled.

"WHAT!?" Keiko and Emily growled. Emily twisted his arm behind his back while Keiko punch him in the gut.

"The Embryo is meant to be protected. What makes your selfish goals any more special than mine or Amu's?" Emily demanded menacingly.

"I became a Guardian so my wish could be granted!"

"All you want is power!"

"And you're different? You have that Chara. That queen Chara! She's just as controlling as Kiseki!"

"I didn't want power for the sake of power! I wanted power for the sake of making things better! Its not my problem if that takes the form of a bossy queen!" Emily retaliated.

I clutched the side of my head as I started trembling again. Ikuto would know what to do. Ikuto would know what to say! Tears formed at the brim of my lines, but before they could flow down my cheeks Kukai rushed into the room with urgency written all over his face.

"Utau!" he gasped.

"She's not here..." Rima murmured, unsure.

"Not... No not that!" Kukai struggled to catch his breath; I stepped closer to him,

"What's wrong Kukai-kun?"

"Utau! She's been kidnapped!" I blurted out.

There air was unmoved as everyone stood stalk still and horror-struck.

"When did this happen?" Tadase demanded.

"Only..." Kukai took another deep breath, "Only a little while ago. I went... to her apartment. They... she... she was getting... into a guy's truck! There were a bunch of these guys! They wore suits... and sunglasses! And they took her away! I think... it must have been... Hollow's Eve! I know it was!" The tears wouldn't overflow though it felt like they should have. If Hollow's Eve had never existed my life wouldn't have all these complications! There'd be no Lulu, no St. Patrick's Day, and Utau wouldn't have been kidnapped!

I put my hand on Kukai's back but then jerked my hand away. On his shoulder blade there had been something warm and wet. I glanced terrified at my hand – my palm was damp with blood,

"Oh my god! Kukai! You're bleeding!"

"Yeah..." he replied shakily, "When... when they saw me they attacked me and..." Kukai never finished his sentence. He forward – unconscious – I didn't hear the thud as he landed. I couldn't see the blood on my fingers. All I could feel was rage and horror and a thriving pulse of vengefulness.

**Author's Note: Okay! Hope you liked this! Dramatic right? XD**

**Ok well I'm on a new schedule for fanfics because I'm stressed and need more of a plan.**

**The next chapter will not come out until two weeks from not**

**I will update every other week**

**Next week is the new Black Candlelight chapter**

**The week after will be Ten of Hearts**

**And so on until I finish Ten of Hearts and then my pokemon fanfic that I've planned will take up Ten of Hearts' time slot.**

**Once I've either given up, put a hold on or half-completed my pokemon fanfic (or finished black candlelight) I will start on another Amuto fanfic that is about Amu is married to Tadase but has Ikuto's kid. XD I don't know if its already been done, tho it probably already has I'm writing it anyway.**

**In between all those fanfics I'll be working on the third of the Amuto trilogy (1****st**** Amuto Island, 2****nd**** Ten of Hearts 3****rd**** –no idea what the title is- and i'm still considering what exactly is going to happen, all I know is they deal with Hollow's Eve... O.o from there IDK!!! :D suggestions welcome!**


	17. Skype

**Author's Note: Ironically this chapter has been added on March 17 – St. Patrick's Day – and guess wut? Its the 17****th**** chapter! I'm totally a genius even tho I didn't plan this, it just happened this way XD PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 17: Skype

"Kukai!" I screamed hysterically when he finally awoke. Kairi and Rima had worked well together tending to Kukai's wounds. I was impressed with Rima, her only experience with medical treatment being the month we spent stranded on an island and the few books Kairi lent to her.

Kukai grunted with pain as I hugged him, but I was just glad he was alive.

"Are you okay? How many fingers am I holding up? What's two plus two? Are you hungry? Do you feel sick!?" I asked hysterically. Kukai chuckled,

"I'm fine! I'm fine! Sheesh! When did you get a doctor chara, Amu?" I snorted despite my worry,

"You never change." I grinned at my dear friend. He smiled at me, but I knew it wasn't genuine. Worry sparked in his eyes. He was thinking about Utau, his true love, I just knew it. Suddenly Rima dashed into the room,

"Amu, you need to see this!" she tugged on my arm desperately.

"Eh? What is it Rima..." I began, but got up and followed her. Kukai struggled to his feet and trailed behind us.

The first thing I noticed when I walked into the dim room was Emily staring distraught at her computer screen, tugging at her red hair, while Kairi messed with some wires by a large TV. Tadase held Yaya's hand, trying to calm her down. She looked ready to explode with anxiety. Next to Emily sat Keiko, running her hands through her long silver hair nervously. Nagihiko stood behind Keiko, his breathing uneasy and eyes filled with worry.

"Rima... what's going on?" I inquired immediately. Kukai took a seat on a beanbag chair next to the couch. Rima turned to me slowly.

"We... we're not sure." she mumbled. Nagihiko's shoulders were shaking. _Is he angry? I've never seen Nagihiko truly... __**angry**_.

"It's all just a way to get to Amu-chan! It's ALWAYS been like that! THESE PEOPLE DON'T CARE WHO THEY HURT!!!"

"What are you talking about!?" I demanded, but Emily held a finger to her mouth, signaling for quiet.

"We'll all find out what this is about once Kukai gets the camera hooked up to the TV. We're skyping, but I want everyone to see this." (**A/N: Skyping, for those who don't know is this thing that allows you to talk to someone, but you have a camera so they can see you and you can see them, that's the best explanation I have which is sad.**)

"Skyping with who?" I asked. Emily shook her head,

"Hollow's Eve. They emailed me, and in five minutes we're supposed to have a videoconference with one of its executives. Amu, this isn't going to be pretty. I already have guessed most of what they're going to say and what their motives are. If this were Easter it'd be simpler, but these people are clever..." Emily's voice trailed off and suddenly there was a beep noise as the TV monitor was connected with Emily's mac.

On the screen appeared the face of an unfamiliar man. He was skinny and middle aged. His hair was greasy and dark brown. He had penetrating, sharp eyes the color of a desert sky. He had a mustache/goatee combo, which just made him look like one of those stereotypical villains.

_Who the hell is this!? Don't tell me _he's_ part of Hollow's Eve._ As I thought this, the man gave a fake smile that only made the atmosphere grow even colder.

"Hello, Ms. Amu Hinamori." The man had a thick British accent. It took a while for me to understand him for he had spoken in English.

"She's Japanese, you could be a bit considerate..." I heard Emily mutter. The man on the screen chuckled.

"If you insist Emily dear—" There was a loud bang. I turned to see Nagihiko had punched a hole right through the wall. He was glaring defiantly into that man's face.

"YOU! OF ALL PEOPLE! YOU!?" he shouted. His voice was forceful, scary; his eyes were murderous. The British man's eyes glinted oddly.

"Nagihiko." he muttered to himself, "I suppose the Guardians _would_ let you back in eh? Though I suppose you didn't ever bother to tell them anything... no that would ruin you wouldn't it? Ruin your family too right?" The man laughed deeply, "If you had told them anything then all this might have been prevented... or at least delayed." Nagihiko wrenched his hand to the side, widening the hole, and then shoved it out of the wall. He grabbed Keiko's hand,

"Get out, they'll hurt you!" he insisted at her. Keiko stared blankly at Nagihiko for a moment, then started to get up.

"Don't bother!" The man yelled. He had only just recovered from his fit of maniacal laughs, "We already know who all you are. We have teams who have been watching you around the clock. At this very moment we have men in position to kidnap a number of each of your family members and friends. So don't try anything funny. We wouldn't like that." his fake smile became mocking. I clenched my teeth together.

"What do you want!?" Nagihiko demanded, his voice strained with fury, "Or did you just come here to _gloat_!?"

The man chuckled deeply, "Oh yes! I almost forgot! I was having too much fun with our little reunion that I lost my thoughts." there was a slight pause and then the man began again, "My name is Edward Walker. And you, you are just the most fascinating little girl, aren't you. Amu Hinamori. Or should I say? Heartgirl?" I gasped. Then shook myself. It shouldn't be that big of a surprise. Of course anyone who was paying attention would have figured it out. Walker continued. His voice took on a menacing, evil tone,

"You've been helping a lot of people haven't you? Healing those X-eggs. Cleansing No-solution eggs, destroying Clover eggs," he shook his head, "We spent a lot of time and money on that research Ms. Hinamori, and then... then you go and destroy it? Just like that? You and your friends call us evil, but you! All high and mighty acting as if everything you touch turns to gold! You! Do you know how many people our company had to lay off because of you Guardians!? You're a bunch of kids who clearly have no idea what you're up against. Do you think things through!"

"STOP THAT!" Nagihiko hollered, "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT AMU! AMU FIGHTS TO PROTECT THE THINGS MOST IMPORTANT TO OTHERS WHILE ALL YOU DO IS STEAL HOPES AND DREAMS FROM INNOCENT LITTLE KIDS! HOW DARE YOU SAY THOSE THINGS ABOUT AMU." Nagihiko's face twisted with hatred I'd never before dreamed he could have for a person. Who was this Edward Walker? What had he done to make Nagihiko hate him so?

"SILENCE!" Walker ordered Nagihiko, "Your words will not effect this situation! You're speaking out when it is not your place to speak at all!" He turned his attention to me, "Ms. Hinamori, we are both civilized people; we can come to an agreement. Hollow's Eve merely wants to _learn_ about the Embryo, of course that also means we need the Yolk, the embodiment of knowledge, too. We're reasonable. We're not going to ask you to find these things for us. But we are going to demand this of you. Make Heartgirl and her team a villain in the public eye. Cease your meddling in Hollow's Eve's business!"

"What? Who are you to tell me to do anything?" I demanded, aghast. Walker only laughed,

"Hmm... I don't know. Let's ask your boyfriend." I stared. My eyes widened, tears welled, my heart stopped entirely then picked up a rapid pace. _Ikuto?_ All I could think was his name. For many still moments only his name existed. Then Walker moved out of the screen. The camera scanned a large empty room and then pointed to a thin blue haired figured tied to a chair. He was covered in blood and sweat; everything about him seemed lifeless. Dead.

"IKUTO!" I screamed desperately. Depression sinking my heart while fury sparked a fire within my soul. The agony of this image was so intense even Hell could not compare. "IKUTO!!!!" again I screeched is name. He didn't move. Walker chuckled. He _laughed_.

"He can't hear you Hinamori! I'd be surprised if at this point he could do more than _breathe_." The camera moved back onto Walker's face. My rage caused my entire frame to shake. In my head I was screaming every swear word I'd ever heard. Insulting every member of this guy's family, and swearing an ultimate and horrible revenge. The kind of gory revenge that would be so vile even the _news_ wouldn't dare put it on television. I could feel my sanity snapping like a twig. The one and only thing stopping me from blowing up the Earth, from going on a psychotic murder rampage, was the frantic twitching of my purple heart egg that I'd put in my jacket pocket.

Walker's eyes glinted amusedly, and then he stared down at Emily,

"You know, I must thank you," Emily stared at him. Her face was ghostly white, her eyes widened with fear. I'd never seen her seem so frightened. Edward Walker held up a round, glistening object. Part of it was black and another white. It seemed like bits of it were missing. I blinked, focusing on what he was holding, only to gasp as I realized it was the YinYang Jewel. Emily had broken it so many months ago I'd forgotten, but now it all came back to me. I wanted to kick myself. We had been so distracted with everything that we'd forgotten that the Jewel Shards (**A/N: That's a rip off of Inuyasha on purpose BTW . my friends an I made it up last year, thought it would be fun to put it in**) still needed to be found.

"You know, Emily," Walker went on, "It's all thanks to you. You're researched proved that in the process of Xing out a dream one is likely to experience amnesia, or sometimes even complete black outs! So after we took that information from St. Patrick's Day, and expanded on their discoveries, it's no surprise that we were able to perfect it! Of course we also have you to thank for getting Ikuto to us!" As he chuckled my eyes started to brim with tears, "He's was our practice dummy for these little experiments!" His eyes gleamed with menace, "Remember our demands, Amu Hinamori." Then I heard him utter words that I had needed most desperately to hear, but would never have dreamed hearing them from him, "You can still protect Ikuto."

My purple egg twitched more furiously. It started to glow just as the TV screen went blank and Emily closed the lid with a numb look on her pale face. Everyone then noticed the light and turned towards me. The egg flew out of my pocket and a cracking sound reverberated off the room's walls.

**Author's Note: OOOH! What'll happen next!? Stay tuned!**

**=_= im not that happy with this chapter but please tell me what you think**

**I tried, but it feels... rushed... even though I took a whole week to write it. =_=**

**Well please review I really love hearing what you have to say.**


	18. Guardian Shield

**Author: I FELT LIKE UPDATING!!!! THIS DOESN'T MEAN IM UPDATING EVERYDAY! THAT JUST GETS TOO HARD!**

**Ikuto: AMU AMU! SHE'S GONE CRAZY SAVE ME!!!**

**Amu: *stands in front of Ikuto and begs readers * PLEASE REVIEW! OH MY GOD SHE'S GOING IN THE KITCHEN!**

**Yoru: AH! SHE GOT A KNIFE NYA!!!!**

**Suu: I DON'T WANNA DIE ~DESU~!**

**Ran: *cheering * Don't kill us HOORAH Don't kill us HOORAY!**

**Amu: Ikuto! AH! She's coming closer!**

**Ikuto: NYA! BUT I HAVEN'T BEEN PERVERTED ENOUGH IN MY LIFETIME**

***Ikuto perverts Amu**

**Amu: HEY! Just because Emily's gone crazy it does **_**not**_** mean you can do **_**that**_** to me!**

Chapter 18: Guardian Shield

-Flash Back (Chapter 17) –

_My purple egg twitched more furiously. It started to glow just as the TV screen went blank and Emily closed the lid with a numb look on her pale face. Everyone then noticed the light and turned towards me. The egg flew out of my pocket and a cracking sound reverberated off the room's walls._

-End Flash Back –

When the light slowly dissolved away, I saw a beautiful purple haired Chara floating in front of me. Her hairstyle was like mine, shoulder length spiky hair with a clip holding up a kinda side ponytail. Only, when I looked closer I realized, this Chara's clip was shaped like a shield. Her outfit was a purple Guardian's cape and a short, plaid, purple skit. Along with that, she wore purple leg warmers, much like that one's I used to wear in elementary school.

She smiled pleasantly at me,

"Hello Amu-chan! My name is Yuri!" I smiled back. Yuri was an adorable little girl,

"Welcome Yuri." I caught her tiny hand in mine and hugged her gently. This Chara seemed so pure, she was made from a wish to protect, and I knew if anyone could help me protect Ikuto, it was her.

Suddenly I heard a pop sound, and I started thinking differently. I became more protective. I realized I'd character changed with Yuri. I smiled to myself as my mind started to flood with wisdom. Turning to my friends I turned to Nagihiko first. He sat on the floor, anger and frustration filled his eyes, while his expression remained solemn.

"Nagihiko-kun... how do you know that man? What was it that you didn't tell us?" I inquired calmly. Nagihiko glanced at me nervously, and then glared at the floor. Frustration sounded in his voice as he spoke.

"Edward Walker." He said the man's name like he was a cockroach or some kind of other pest, "He was a teacher at the academy I'd gone to in England years ago. You remember right? When I was "Nadeshiko" I went traveling. In those other countries I didn't cross dress though." Nagihiko chuckled bitterly at that, "When I walked into Walker's classroom he saw Temari. This was before she went back inside her egg. There was another reason that I left Seiyo, not just for dance training. My grandmother, who was involved in Charas when she was younger, had realized Temari long ago. She had a suspicion of an underground X-egg operation going on in Europe, and sent me there to investigate.

"Walker quickly gained my trust. Eventually I ended up divulging the information of my mission to him. I hadn't been very successful, but I had found out that there was indeed an organization that was after X-eggs in Europe. Little did I know that Walker was part of that organization. He offered his help. I unknowingly took it, thinking it a mere generous offer. I was dearly wrong. It had been a horrible trap. First they tricked me into stealing things for them and such, and then when I puzzled that out they used an odd weapon on me, turning Temari into an X Chara. If my dream that had created Rhythm hadn't been so strong, I wouldn't have been able to purify Temari and turn her into an egg again." not looking into my eyes he then added, "When I came back I didn't want to tell you guys these things. I felt like such a failure... and I didn't want you to think of me like that Amu." I was taken aback,

"Eh? Why?" Nagihiko laughed bitterly,

"Because, you clueless girl, I was in love with you. But then when I saw you after that long time, I... it wasn't the same feeling. Then I met Rima." Nagihiko looked up at Rima who the blushed insanely, "Rima, I liked you, but you were so cold... I realized I shouldn't bother you." Then Nagihiko turned his head to Yaya, "I liked you Yaya. But, despite your cuteness and lovable spirit, you acted so young..."

"BUT NOW YOU'RE MINE! NAGIHIKO-_KOI_" Keiko-chan interrupted, her voice echoing with menace.

"Yes! Yes! Please calm down... I'm sorry Keiko sweetie!" Nagihiko pleaded quickly, fearing for his life. I kinda wanted to laugh at the scene, but then I heard Emily,

"I can't believe I'm such an idiot... why didn't I try to find the YinYang Jewel? HOW COULD I SO EASILY FORGET ABOUT IT!" Emily chucked a flower vase across the room. I stared, shocked. Never before had I seen her so angry that she might actually break something!

"ALL I'VE BEEN DOING IS BEING A BOTHER! IT'S MY FAULT THINGS ARE LIKE THIS! IF I HAD JUST BEEN NORMAL! IF ONLY I COULD HAVE JUST LEFT CHARAS ALONE! WHY DID I HAVE TO RESEARCH IT!? WHY DID ST. PATRICK'S DAY HAVE TO FOLLOW ME HERE? I DIDN'T WANT THEM HERE!" Around Emily's Charas there started to form a dark purplish aura. A kind of aura I knew all too well.

"Emily! NOO!" I lunged, grasping her wrist in a strong grip. _I want to protect her!_ A voice sounded in my head. Then Yuri whispered,

"Then protect her Amu."

Purple light blazed. Around me thousands of different types of shields floated around my head. They all glittered in the purple light. Suddenly a huge Joker card flitted down towards me. Then purple beams came from within the card itself. I could feel the magic of dreams seeping through my world.

When I opened my eyes I heard Yuri's voice in my head, "Amulet Joker!" Not taking the time to look at my character transformation I kept my grip on Emily's wrist. Her Charas were glowing even deeper purple now. Their expressions were pained.

"Emily snap out of it!" I commanded her. She couldn't hear me. I could tell. "Emily!" I shook her hand, but now her Charas were retreating into their eggs.

"Emily!! UGH! GUARDIAN SHIELD!" Rays of lavender illuminated the area around Emily and I. I felt her relax and observed her four Charas become more blissful. The eggs slowly opened back up, freeing Emily's Charas. I gasped. I'd honestly just acted on instinct, but this amazing power Yuri had given me could stop an X-egg in its tracks.

Emily swayed on her feet, her eyes half-closed. As she staggered I gripped her shoulder to support her. She groaned shaking her head,

"Amu... I'm sorry, and thank you."

"No problem." I assured her. Emily then turned to her Charas and hugged each of them happily.

I uncharacter transformed and watched as my other Charas gathered around Yuri, asking her excited questions. I stared at my palms. Only now did I realize I had such powerful potential. I could protect Ikuto.

It was a week later. Heartgirl, the Guardians, and _The_ Guardians had all been laying low under my order. Yuri had renewed my hope that maybe one day life could be normal, and so I had started acting with precaution. Hollow's Eve was _not_ Easter, and they were definitely going to learn from its mistakes. Though we kept Lulu captive we were fair sure she was dead as far as the organization was concerned. Weakness was something I doubted they would permit. Kairi and Emily agreed with me on that as well. The others went along with it, even Kukai, which surprised me. Hollow's Eve's forces had kidnapped Utau, after all.

**Emily's POV**

I agreed with Amu's decision to lay low. It was too risky to just go for a head on attack. We didn't have enough power in any way – despite Amu's Humpty Lock. Ikuto had hid the Dumpty Key a long time ago, before even the whole Amuto Island thing, or so we found out when we realized the one Ikuto had been keeping with him was but a cheap replica bought off eBay.

I admired Ikuto-kun's wisdom. The Dumpty Key was a powerful object though he'd never used it to its full potential he still knew that. He knew since Easter wanted it, others would too.

I wondered a lot about Utau though. Surely Hollow's Eve would have made our bad position as clear as possible, so either she was still captive and they had a specific reason to not let us know, or she was free, but hiding something from us. Then again, I wasn't able to rule out the possibility that what was going on was both in a way.

**Kairi's POV**

I sat at my desk in Science 3.1415926535897932384 – they had had to create a whole special set of classes for some of my genius friends and I (I'd brought them with me when I left my village) when we entered the school. The regular curriculum was not good enough, and the school was just that well off that it could go ahead and do that sort of thing. In science I was thinking about Hollow's Eve, and how best to destroy them. Lulu wasn't talking, and suspected suggesting torture would only go over well with Keiko.

Tapping my finger distractedly against the wood I thought about how we might be able to use Lulu. My world became a large math problem, and then a couple diagrams appeared as I tried to strategies.

-Kairi's inner mind –

"Lulu's the daughter of one of the CEOs right? Gather all information on Lulu De Morcerf!" commanded a chibi Kairi wearing a general's uniform.

"HAI!" nearly a hundred chibi Kairi's wearing army helmets saluted and then set to work in a quick but orderly fashion.

In no time one of the little Kairi soldiers dashed up to the general. He held papers in his hand. Speaking as he saluted with one hand and handing the papers to the Kairi general with the other, the Kairi soldier said, "Lulu De Morcerf: Age 16—" General Kairi held up his hand,

"Tell me about her parents." he instructed.

"HAI! Mr. De Morcerf is a famous French chef while Mrs. De Morcerf is a famed actress who has lost some popularity recently. Reason unknown. Mr. and Mrs. De Morcerf currently seem mostly preoccupied with Lulu these days as acting jobs for Mrs. De Morcerf dwindle and Mr. De Morcerf's restaurants need him to be there to run things less and less."

"I see..." General Kairi muttered.

-Fade back to real world-

"Hmmm." Kairi murmured to himself. _If we keep Lulu captive long enough her parents just might make a fuss about it. Perhaps if they knew their daughter was being held captive because of Hollow's Eve and its evil deeds... Yes that might work. Eventually her parents might become so distraught that they'll break their ties with Hollow's Eve. If we can just manage to get them to cause havoc, or better yet, join us we'd gain a slight advantage, and every ounce of help we can get is needed._

Kairi looked out the window and noticed Amu running along the cobblestone path just below. Her forehead was sweating and she seemed out of breath. Kairi watched as she continued to run. _What's Amu doing?_ He wondered.

**Amu's POV**

"I know I saw Utau..." I muttered stopping to wipe the sweat from my face. The days were getting much hotter and I'd been running around all day. First I had found some X-eggs and had chased them until remembering I wasn't supposed to fight X-eggs anymore and now this!

"I don't see Utau-chan." Ran murmured.

"And I don't sense her presence." Dia commented sadly.

"But I _know_ she's around here! We just have to keep looking!" I ran off in some other direction.

"Yeah that's the spirit Amu!" Yuri cheered.

"Banzai!" exclaimed the rest. I laughed despite my exhaustion.

I ran through a clearing, rows of trees, and then burst out onto another clearing. There I saw a slender blonde figure. She was dressed in black and she had devil wings on her back.

"UTAU!" I cheered. I'd know my dear friend and sister of Ikuto anywhere. Utau turned around and glared menacingly at me,

"Amu! Don't get in my way again!" A trident appeared in Utau's hands, she swung it at me threateningly, "Or I won't forgive you!" I stared at her in utter shock while she glared back with an awful amount of hatred.

"Utau?" She grimaced, and then shifted her weight, lunging her trident towards me. Of course I dodged, but only barely. Utau was actually trying to hurt me!

"Utau what are you doing?" I asked and then remembered that it was Hollow's Eve that had captured her, "Can you remember anything." Utau frowned at me, her glaring purple eyes didn't once leave my shocked honey ones.

"I remember _everything_ Amu Hinamori! And that's why I must do this! If I didn't remember Ikuto I would not want to protect him!"

"How is _this_ protecting him?" I demanded. _What's going on?_

"I told you to go away, but you wouldn't listen! I'm doing what I have to!" She shoved her trident towards my stomach just as I jumped out of the way. I landed badly and fell to the ground.

"Utau, what did Hollow's Eve do?" Utau's face became dark with rage.

"Amu, you don't know how much they've hurt him." she stated simply. I flashbacked to the image of Ikuto, tied to a chair with the look of a dead man.

"I do Utau! I do! That's why I'm going to save him! I can protect him Utau!" She snorted,

"The only one you can protect is yourself! Why haven't you tried to save him already?"

"Because that would put him in danger!" Utau grimaced, she'd obviously had had enough of my blathering. She aimed her trident's three prongs at my arm, not a killing blow, but one that would injure me badly.

"Stop Utau!" Kukai dashed into view. With one long jump he caught Utau's tiny waist and hurtled her to the ground. For a still moment he lay on top of her. Their eyes met and Utau's hate washed away into tears.

"Kukai!" She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Shh, Utau calm down." he whispered as he lifted his girlfriend up, holding her bridal style, "Utau dear, why were you trying to hurt Amu-chan?"

"Hollow's Eve." she replied darkly, then struggled from his arms. Getting her feet back on the ground she continued, "They won't hurt Ikuto as long as I keep all the Guardians confined to this school."

"Why?" I asked her astonished. Utau turned her intense purple eyes on me,

"Because Edward Walker is expanding on the Ø egg research department."

**Author: *Crazy look * HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!**

**Amu: AAAH!**

**Ikuto: Wait no! Amu it's okay! She's going for Tadase**

**Tadase: EH!?**

**Amu: Oh! BANZAI! NOW LET'S GO GET RAMEN!**

**Author: And here's a random short I wrote because I felt like it**

**Ikuto: Maybe she should get therapy...**

**Amu: Hush! The random short she wrote it Amuto!**

**Ikuto: HAVE FUN KILLING TADASE!**

Random Short:

Amu sat on her pink bed, looking longingly at a framed picture of Ikuto. She'd gotten a camera for her birthday and had taken a picture of everyone she saw. It just happened that Ikuto had been on of those people.

Suddenly there was the sound of her balcony door sliding open, she turned to see a handsome, blue haired angel approaching her.

"Miss me?" he asked with a smile. It had been four years, four very long years. All she would get were letters and phone calls but now he was back. Amu couldn't believe it! Ikuto was really standing right in front of her! She jumped from her bed and tackled Ikuto, embracing him with all her heart.

"Ikuto-kun!" she cheered. He chuckled.

"You've grown up since the last time I saw you, Amu-chan." Ikuto commented. Amu pulled away to look into Ikuto's face. He was handsome as ever, but now he looked even older.

Ikuto looked his pink-headed sweat heart up and down. She really had grown up. He counted the years. She was nearly 17 now. He brushed her cheek with his hand, then nuzzled her neck.

"I'm back from college and all I get is a hug?" he questioned and licked Amu's cheek.

"Pervert!" Amu accused, but didn't pull away. Instead she stood on her tiptoes and pecked Ikuto on the cheek. Mentally she sighed, _Even after four years he's still so much taller than me. _

Suddenly Ikuto lifted Amu into the air and in one fluid movement sat on her bed and situated her in his lap. Amu yelped in surprise, but still she did not move away. Ikuto started playing with her strawberry pink hair.

"Amu are you still friends with Tadase Hotori?" Ikuto asked. Amu looked at him confused and answered,

"Not really, except for Guardians I never see him."

"Good." Ikuto murmured and then, noting Amu's puzzled expression, he explained, "Because I want you all to myself!" Then he shoved his lips onto hers. Amu kissed back immediately. They both savored the beauty of the moment and the intensity of their kiss. When they broke away, gasping for air, Amu asked slightly accusingly,

"And how many times did you say that to some college chick?"

"Err—"

**Author's Note: XD YAY! XD i didn't want one of those classic one-shot endings where it's like "I love you" the end. So I changed it up a bit XD hope you liked it.**


	19. Teaming Up

**Author: On our profile there is a poll for which Fanfic you'd like most to read from me, please vote! And if you did vote then I thank you!**

**Amu: You're like someone doing product placement! God so selfish**

**Author: :P Who's writing the amuto in this?**

**Amu: sorry**

**Ikuto: Yeah don't upset the writer!**

**Amu: :| Ikuto! Take MY side!**

**Author: XD okay well—**

**Amu: PLEASEREVIEW!**

**Author: O.o geez Amu! When you become so greedy?**

**Ikuto: On with the chapter!**

Chapter 19: Teaming Up

"Ø eggs department? If they're controlling Japan just for that, thousands will be massacred!" I protested. Utau was saying that Hollow's Eve wanted the Guardians out of the way so that they could sufficiently give a head start to a Ø egg research department.

"Yes." Utua nodded, allowing Kukai to lock his arms around her.

"Then we have to speak to Kairi." I muttered. I stroked my chin thoughtfully, trying to make my brain make sense enough to brainstorm a plan. Obviously we were stuck between a rock and a hard place.

I led Kukai and Utau to the Guardian's clubhouse, calling Rima on her cell telling her to text everyone to meet me there. A couple minutes later all the Guardians had gathered. Utau leaned against the doorframe, refusing to actually truly be a part of the meeting.

"Is this true?" Yaya demanded. It was maybe one of the three times I'd heard her actually being serious.

"Yes..." I answered the question Utau should've been answering herself.

"Hmmm... well this makes things... difficult." Emily murmured.

"EXPLAIN TO ME AGAIN WHY WE AREN'T KICKING THEIR ASS?" Keiko shouted angrily.

"Keiko-san this is not the time for rash action! We need a plan. Obviously they've slowed down on researching X-eggs and have moved onto more powerful eggs." Kairi commented.

"You know, I think St. Patrick's Day was smarter about getting what they wanted. They focused on the actual powerful wishes while Hollow's Eve is focusing on the common public. That's like either battling between Voldemort or a million leaves blowing in your face at once." Rima sighed.

"...You know you're right. Now what if you took Voldemort and had _him_ fight the million leaves." Nagihiko murmured.

"What are you saying?" I wondered.

"You're not!" Emily gasped as if she'd just figured it out. Nagihiko nodded solemnly.

"You have to admit, Emily-chan, _both_ of you want Hollow's Eve out of the way! Maybe if you tried harder you could reach an understanding!" Nagihiko was almost pleading with Emily.

"I... I'm not sure they'll agree to it though." she whispered.

"Well we have to try." Nagihiko pointed out.

"Would you two mind telling the rest of us what's going on?" Tadase demanded a little edgily.

"St. Patrick's Day." was all Emily said.

"Well hurry up then! Because Hollow's Eve isn't take any chances with you people!" Utau called from her place at the doorway. Everyone turned their head towards her.

"What?" we all wondered in unison.

"After they've efficiently 'set up' their research department they're forcing us all on a plane onto that island we were trapped on nearly a year ago." Utau shrugged.

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US WHY!? WOW KUKAI YOU HAVE ONE HEL OF A GIRLFRIEND! NOT TELLING US THAT WE'VE BEEN SENTENCED TO LIVE ON SOME GODFORESAKEN ISLAND!?" Keiko bellowed.

"Shut up! Ikuto is in danger! I can't act against Hollow's Eve now! They're not taking any chances!"

"Will you guys BE QUIET?" I screamed at everyone. Now was not the time for petty arguments, "We have two days at most! Now Emily, get Andie on the phone. It's time the Guardians met St. Patrick's Day!"

It was two hours later. Tadase's uncle/school principle had negotiated our way out of classes and so we stayed at the clubhouse readying ourselves for their arrival.

Emily stood nervously at the door. She kept tugging uneasily at her red hair, biting her lip, and glancing around herself. I sat on a couch looking as cool and composed as I could manage. But the truth was it was a little difficult. I'd only met three of the St. Patrick's Day operatives, and even then I'd only met one officially.

All the others had calm facades on as well, but the emotion in their eyes were all the same. Worry.

I heard the footsteps. My charas whispered among themselves and then I saw Andie approach. She didn't look as giddy as before. She acted... business-like.

Behind Andie came two tall, Asian girls. Both of their hair was short, silky, and jet-black, but I recognized the taller one as the ninja.

"I don't get a hug?" Emily inquired as the ninja girl passed her. I heard ninja girl laugh and then they hugged.

"Emily! Long time no see!" I heard a pretty voice exclaim. In came Anna, the girl who had attempted to kill me. She was the one who had gotten Emily to reveal who she was.

"Anna. Nice to see you. Please don't try to murder anyone this time!" Anna smirked,

"I was just having some fun, Emily! You know that!"

"Yeah yeah!" Emily rolled her eyes. Despite the tense atmosphere and the fact that we were loosing time it was still a beautiful reunion.

"Emjly!" a short Asian girl who looked really adorable and a brown haired girl about the same height as Emily strolled into the room. They each grinned. Emily stuck her tongue out at the two,

"Why do ya gotta use inside jokes around people who won't understand." the two girls just laughed and walked past her, joining their comrades in an awkward staring contest (FWI the Guardians were winning).

"EMILY-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A voice suddenly wailed. Unexpectedly a tall, dark brown haired girl with a painfully American accent ran up and hugged Emily. Emily gasped.

"AH! Ambra! AMBRA! GET OFF!" Emily struggled from the hug. Then the girl named Ambra pouted.

"But I haven't seen you in so long! I transfer to your school, and then a year later you _ditch_ me!?" Emily half smiled half glared at her friend,

"Amby, we have bigger things to worry about! Don't you _care_ if Hollow's Eve makes me disappear?" Suddenly Ambra's face became like stone,

"I'll kill 'em dead!"

"YEAH! THAT'S THE SPIRIT!" Keiko encouraged. I shook my head, laughing a little. And then I stood up and walked in font of the St. Patrick's Day agents.

"I'm Hinamori Amu, Joker of the Seiyo High School Guardians! We'll start by introducing ourselves ok?" Even though I knew St. Patrick's Day knew who we were they didn't object. So I gestured to Yaya,

"I'm Yuiki Yaya! But you can't call me Ultimate Cookie Overlord!" Yaya teased. I raised my eyebrow at her, "Oh! And I'm the Ace!

"Hi! I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko, Jack!"

"He was also a cross dresser!" Kukai mocked. The agents from St. Patrick's Day snickered.

"Yo! Me Sohma Kukai! I'm the Ten of Clovers!" he winked, and then Rima – with a sweat drop expression – shoved him out of the way and introduced herself,

"My name is Mashiro Rima, I am the queen."

"And I'm the King Hotori Tadase!" Tadase jumped in front of Rima and gave St. Patrick's Day a warm, princely smile. The one that had originally made me fall for him, and yet the same one that makes me want to gag now. I looked over at the St. Patrick's Day people; none seemed impressed.

"STUPID HOMO! SHUT UP!" Keiko did a flying kick, connecting her foot with Tadase's face and sending him across the room. She pointed to herself with her thumb when she landed on the ground.

"The name's Keiko! JUST KEIKO! I don't want any formal crap... though supreme ruler is acceptable... And I'm the Ten of Diamonds." Then Keiko gave them her "I'm not such a bad guy" smile. Kairi adjusted his glasses,

"And my name is Sanjo Kairi. I am the Ten of Spades. And of course you know Sorenson Emily, the Ten of Hearts." Kairi gestured to Emily. She smiled, kind of, and then said,

"Uh... now tell them who you guys are and stuff..." Andie stepped forward before anyone,

"YOU ALL KNOW ME! I'M ANDIE! I hold the position of Castle!"

"Same here." the ninja girl stepped forward a bit as she spoke, "My name is Barbara."

"And I'm Ambra!" Ambra shouted gleefully. Then she pointed to the tall girl who wore all black, "And this emo person over here is Samantha! We're both Knights!"

"I'm Anna and this is Valerie—" Anna began, but Valerie – the cute short one - interrupted her,

"and we're the Bishops."

"And that leaves just me!" The brown haired one-stepped forward, smiling warmly, "I'm Veronica the Queen. Charlie is King, but he's back in America."

Emily clapped her hands together, "Okay! Now that we're done with that let's all take a seat and talk about what we're going to do about Hollow's Eve!"

"So you are planning to try and team up!" Anna accused, "I told you guys! She'll never stop with this 'We must protect the Embryo' crap!"

"Anna! We should at least here what she has to say," Andie interjected. Anna sighed,

"Fine! No one ever listens to me!" she muttered and turned away, sitting on a plastic chair that stood beside a small glass table.

I sighed, "It's in St. Patrick's Day's best interests to join with us! We're the first target and either you're next or your base in America has been conquered!"

"We'll take our chances!" Anna retorted.

"Well you suck!" Barbara disagreed, "Continue Amu-chan!"

"...well... this isn't really even about the Embryo! It's about not letting thousands or millions die! Hollow's Eve is expanding their Ø egg research department, and we can't let that happen!" I said the words passionately. I would not let innocent people die again because of me. I never wanted to see that happen again.

"Amu's right." Veronica agreed, "And if we're going to continue research then we need our lab in America."

"Well you see," I began again, "this is why we called you here. You're good with specialized eggs while Hollow's Eve concerns themselves with the power of the general egg! Combined with the Humpty lock we could easily defeat them even if they have the YinYang Jewel!"

"Wow! Emily talent! You let them steal the Yin Yang Jewel?" questioned the Knight named Samantha.

"Well _you're_ the one who broke it in the first place!" Emily retorted.

I sighed. At this rate we'd never get anything done, "We only have two days people! We have to get Hollow's Eve out of Japan! You can quarrel amongst yourselves later."

"Don't you mean run Edward Walker and his mini gang of secret agents out of Japan?" Veronica questioned.

"Huh?"

"Edward Walker. He's so rich he practically owns a small army. He's the one who blew up that mall and the overpass and he's the one who's been sending all those people after you. Hollow's Eve never officially sent him to Japan. He came here on his own."

"Well then this makes it easier." Kairi commented, "If we're really only up against one rich man and his servants then we won't have to involve ourselves with another entire takedown of an organization. All we need now is a plan."

"No! Sanjo-kun, we need Ikuto back!" Utau interrupted.

"She's right. As long as Walker has Ikuto we can't do much." Tadase mumbled glancing at me.

"No problem!" Valerie spoke up, "Edward Walker will want to use every advantage he can. And if he has Ikuto than he's probably working on a way to control him."

"Didn't Easter do something like that to Ikuto, before? Like, I think we found records of it and stuff!" Ambra stated.

"Hey yeah! Ikuto had been brain washed by Easter. They inserted X egg energy into his violin, but then Amu purified the violin with Open Heart and Ikuto was fine." Nagihiko announced.

"But Edward Walker probably knows that and is using a different method." Samantha stated.

"Well... based on all the research into the properties of X eggs – like how they can cause memory loss – then Edward Walker is probably infecting Ikuto himself with X egg energy and then using the power of the Yin Yang Jewel to control him." Anna said.

"So he'll use Ikuto if we try to fight back?" I asked.

"Yeah, he wouldn't kill Ikuto, he's the kind of guy who wouldn't want to have put so much time and effort into something to allow it to just fade away." Andie said, "But of course using Ikuto will be his last resort. If it ever gets to that we've already won.

Kairi rolled out of a storage room an extremely large whiteboard.

"Let's get started on the details of the plan then!" He picked up a marker and started jotting down the important things we'd just said.

**Author's Note: Chapter 20 will be the last chapter. Actually no. Chapter 21 will be the epilogue. XD If you've read chapter 34-38 of Shugo Chara then you probably is thinking that Chapter 20 will be similar to that. Well, you're right! But don't think, "Oh, its going to be some stupid rip off" because boy are you in for a surprise. TEEHEEHEE! T_T also im not going to do that gay Tadamu moment with the bubbles. Ick that really came too close to a Tadamu moment. AND TADASE HAD NO RIGHT TO SEE IKUTO CRY! Well here's an extra little random chapter that's not affiliated with this story.**

Random Short 2:

I sat on my couch. My two oldest brothers sat beside me. The other two were leaning their elbows on the back of the couch. We were watching a sports game.

"COME ON! GO GO GO GO GO!" We all roared. A favorite player of mine scored a goal.

"YEAH THAT'S WHAT IM TALKIN' 'BOUT! Unkai! I believe that's five hundred ¥ you owe me!" Kaidou announced.

"Heheheh. I guess it was my fault for betting against you brother. We all know you're psychic." Kaidou hit Unkai over the head (but in a nice way).

"Just shut up and hand the money over!" Suddenly there was a knocking on the door.

"Kukai go answer that!" my four brothers yelled. I sighed. I was like the chore monkey. When I opened the door I got a big surprise. Instead of Nagihiko or my King it was Ikuto Tsukiyomi's sister Hoshina Utua.

"Eh!?" I heard Unkai exclaim, "A girl!"

"Aw! I was hoping it was Tadase-kun!" Rento whined. I'm pretty sure he's gay.

"Utau-san! Welcome! Sorry for the mess! What brings you here?" Utau stepped inside and was about to answer my question when my second oldest brother, Shuusui, exclaimed,

"Oh! You're Hoshina Utau that superstar aren't you?"

"WOW!" Unkai yelled resting his head on mine and looking over at Utau.

"How the hell do you know Hoshina Utau?" Kaidou asked walking into the hallway. Utau's expression was bored, as if she had expected that I had four obnoxious and loud brothers.

"None of your business!" I replied, then I grabbed Utau's hand, "C'mon let's get out of here!" And then we ran together for about a block. When Utau was out of breath from running so fast I stopped and turned to her,

"Sorry about my brothers!" I apologized, "But why did you come in the first place?" I hoped the question didn't sound rude. Utua took several deep breaths and then answered,

"I wanted to see if you'd go out for ramen with me."

"Really? Ok!" I started walking off in the direction of a really good ramen place I knew. Utau followed. Sometime between the time we started walking and the time we got to the ramen place we had started holding hands.

After a fortune's worth of ramen Utau and I started walking around. I didn't feel like going home and I wasn't Utau did either. Then we came across a park. There were green trees surround a small area with brick on the ground. Benches surrounded a small fountain.

"Sometimes I come here and sing." Utau whispered. Though I didn't know why I blushed,

"Can I hear you sing?" I asked. I thought I saw a tint of pink in Utau's cheeks and then she answered,

"Sure." She got up onto the edge of the fountain and started singing. It wasn't a song the Hoshina Utau music sensation would sing. But I was pretty sure it was the type of wonderful song the real Utau loved. When she was done she glanced at me. I smiled, and then thought of something.

"Hey Utau do you like swimming?"

"Eh?" I grabbed her tiny waist and splashed into the knee high water of the fountain. The splash went hire than I expected and the two of us became soaked.

"Idiot! What are you doing!?" She demanded. I grinned goofily.

"I love you too!" Utau glared a little and then shoved me so that I fell into the water. My hair and clothes became drenched. Utau stepped over the fountain wall and started ringing out her hair. As I pulled myself out of the water she turned slightly towards me and mumbled,

"I love you." Her cheeks were flushed, and I couldn't help but smile. Then I walked over to her, wrapping my arms around her waist and kissed her lightly. I felt the heat on her cheeks as she blushed more and kissed me back.


	20. Only the Beginning

**Author's Note: I know you may not care, but this will make things make more sense in the long run so it is probably in your best interest to read this:**

**ST. Patrick's Day:**

**Veronica:**

**Position: Queen**

**Chara: Cecile**

**Description: long brown hair brown eyes**

**Chara Description: short blonde hair, gray eyes, movie director, wears a red beret **

**Anna:**

**Position: Bishop**

**Chara: Chuen Hua**

**Description: black hair brown eyes**

**Chara Description: long black hair red/brown eyes wears ancient Chinese dress and has a creative personality.**

**Valerie:**

**Position: Bishop**

**Chara: Sakana**

**Description: short, black hair, brown eyes**

**Chara Description: Green hair, a mermaid, carries a trident**

**Samantha:**

**Position: Knight**

**Chara: Suzu and Sora**

**Description: tall, spiky black hair, brown eyes,**

**Chara Description: Suzu: blonde hair, cheerleader Sora: blonde with pink streaks, rock metal musician**

**Ambra:**

**Position: Knight**

**Chara: Yumi**

**Description: tall, brown hair, brown eyes**

**Chara Description: reddish brown hair, yellow eyes, half dragon (tail, wings, horns & pointy ears)**

**Barbara:**

**Position: Castle**

**Chara: Shina and Gin**

**Description: tall, short black hair, brown eyes**

**Chara Description Shina: purple hair, ninja. Gin: blue hair, silver wings, techie**

**Andie:**

**Position: Castle**

**Chara: Ayaka, Rini, Kiku, Alice**

**Description: blonde hair blue eyes**

**Chara Description: Ayaka: brown hair with teal streaks, half cat. Rini: blonde hair pink eyes, half bunny Kiku: dirty blonde hair, singer Alice: brown hair, golden eyes, vampire.**

Chapter 20: Only the Beginning

Nikaido drove the school bus around the city. We knew where Edward Walker was thanks to St. Patrick's Day. All of us sat nervously, all we could do was wait for evening.

I looked out the window. Darkness was spreading quickly. We passed the old hotel Walker was located in. It was a tall building, not many people stayed there these days because there was a better fancier one just down the street.

"I'm bored!" Barbara shouted, "I don't see why we can't just go in there and kick their butts already!"

"You know that reason why. He'll expect us if we come in during light hours! Plus at night he might be less prepared." Kairi explained.

"Not only that! The longer he has to wait the more paranoid he'll become!" the way Anna said that made her seem almost sadistic.

I sat back in my seat, but was still unable to relax. Rima patted my hand, trying to reassure me.

"Don't worry Amu-chan! This'll work! We have plenty of people and power now. Just concentrate on conserving your energy for Walker."

"Rima's right Amu-chan," Nagihiko said, "Walker's a tricky one, plus he's no amateur when it comes to heart eggs. He'll have something up his sleeve I promise you." I took a deep uneasy breath. My attempts to calm myself were all in vain.

"Look!" Kukai pointed out the window and everyone rushed toward that side of the bus. Some people gasped as we saw the beautiful colors of the setting sun.

"Nikaido!" I heard Emily say, "Park somewhere where there are other school buses. We'll at least attempt to be inconspicuous!"

"OkeeDokee!" was Nikaido's response.

I character transformed with Ran and began a small monologue,

"Thank you guys! Now let's all try our best. We have to run this guy out of Japan and make a mark on Hollow's Eve! So you best remember the plan and stick to it! We're getting Ikuto back and getting rid of Hollow's Eve!"

"BANZAI!" Everyone cheered including the mass of Charas. There were thirty Charas in all, counting the charas on St. Patrick's Day's side.

Nikaido parked the bus a little away from the hotel. We all filed out.

"Ok!" Tadase and Emily character changed with their commanding charas, "Unit one, get into position! Make as much ruckus as possible! Unit two will escort Hinamori to the stairwell from the back door. Get the guards to follow you towards the back door; there, unit three will be waiting to immobilize the opponent! After that Nagihiko you remain with unit three and secure the lobby. Samantha you'll follow unit two to the top floor where from there you will signal unit four who will scale the building and secure level three. There are going to be civilians: civilians who know nothing and should continue to know nothing understood?

"HAI!" we all chorused.

"Then let the games begin!" I announced with more courage than I felt.

My job was to wait. I was just to follow and wait and not do anything else until the really powerful stuff came.

Unit one (which was Samantha and Nagihiko) quickly entered the main lobby. I could hear deafening music playing from inside and an uproar of voices from civilians and security personnel.

"Quickly now!" Kairi whispered and started running forward. I trailed after him while Barbara took up the back. With all the commotion at the front of the hotel we made it to the stairwell easily.

I glimpsed Samantha and Nagihiko making their way to the back room. They entered and the security followed.

"They'll be fine Amu-chan." I heard my newest and probably favorite chara, Yuri, say. She was right. Not over ten seconds later Samantha came running out of the back room and headed towards us.

"Move!" Barbara commanded.

"And don't look so nervous!" Samantha spat.

"I'm only nervous for Tadase. He's teamed up with Keiko and if it weren't for Nagihiko being there he'd be dead before we reach the third floor!" I retorted, but used a whisper voice.

We quickly made it to the second level. Skirting some guards Samantha found a window on south side of the hotel (the hotel faces north). She opened it and gave the signal. Then I saw Rima and Veronica speedily ascended the side of the building using Rima's tightrope dancer ropes.

Suddenly there were noises behind me. I heard the voice of a guard shouting, but was too scared to turn around. Samantha held out her shiny black guitar that had names of bands written all over it. A mic appeared in front of her.

"Cover your ears and get to level 3!" she commanded at us. Neither Kairi nor Barbara hesitated. I was the only one who seemed concerned at all for her, but once I heard the thunderous metal screams I knew she'd be fine.

Veronica was waiting by the top of the stairs when we got there.

"Took ya long enough!" she muttered. I was about to apologize when I heard a familiar, but none the more comforting sound.

"Useless! Useless!" I slowly turned around to see hundreds of X eggs looming over me. Normal visitor wouldn't notice this, but I certainly did.

"Amu move! Rima and Veronica can take care of this!" Kairi said and started the opposite direction of the eggs towards another set of stairs.

"THE HELL WE CAN KAIRI!" Rima shouted, "We'll have to send for another unit!" Rima made a bowling pin appear in her hand, and chucked it out a near-by window. It suddenly blew to smithereens.

Veronica pulled out a walkie-taklie, "This is unit four requesting back up on level three now now! I repeat back up now! over!" Yaya's voice came through,

"Roger! Unit five has been dispatched!"

I felt something push against my arm, "Move it!" Barbara commanded and we started up the stairs. I looked back to see Rima look up at me,

"Don't worry Amu! I'll catch up soon!" I smiled.

"Ganbatte!"

We got to the fourth floor and hid behind a corner. There we were supposed to wait for unit six to reach us. Unit six consisted of Ambra and Anna. From where I was sitting I could hear the battle between the X eggs and Rima, Veronica, Valerie, and Yaya. They were no doubt swamped with X egg energy, but I was sure they'd defeat them soon enough. All I had to do was corner Walker. When I did everyone else would leave their post to assist/protect me. I was the essential asset in the whole plot. As the Joker and also the rightful owner of the Humpty lock I had the most power out of everyone.

Anna and Ambra arrived quickly. Anna's long, elaborate red Chinese dress was quite beautiful and sophisticated. Ambra however looked rather goofy. She had a scaly lizard tale and reptilian looking wings. Horns sprouted from her head and her ears had grown pointy. Her clothing was patterned to look like scales.

There was a loud crashing sound and we all looked up to see a guest from the hotel fall limply to the ground.

"What the—" but I didn't finish my question because an X Chara appeared next to the person out of no where. Then I noticed hundreds of X Charas. They were everywhere.

Barbara and Kairi assumed protective stances in front of me, while Ambra and Anna readied themselves for attack. Ambra was first. She took in a deep breath and fire spewed from her mouth, catching a handful of X Charas on fire. I gasped. Her half-dragon chara had shown no signs of being able to do _that_.

"My turn!" Anna stated happily. An ink brush appeared in her hand and as she wove it through the air, Chinese characters flew from the brush. The characters wrapped themselves around a few X Charas and slowly disappeared. As the characters disappeared the X Charas went back into their eggs and flew off into the night. I gasped again. I'd thought Anna's only power was blowing things up using that guzheng, but I was wrong.

"Let's go!" Kairi insisted as we headed for the stairs.

**Walker's POV:**

I sat in my chair feeling a little paranoid. My favorite assistant Phineas (**A/N: remember him?**) served me a second glass of my favorite wine. A couple minutes ago I'd been informed of some ruckus in the lobby. There were a bunch of kids singing and making loud noise, disturbing guests. For a second I'd been worried Utau had turned against me, but then I remembered that it had been reported that she hadn't left her post at the Guardian's clubhouse door so I figured it was just some regular kids. But then my iPhone rang. I listened to the mumbles of an employee of mine with fear rising in my heart the more he spoke.

"WHAT?" I screamed into the phone. One of my employees had just five minutes ago reported the landing of the plane that would be taking away all the Guardians, but now I was being told that it had been destroyed and my pilot was being held captive!

It didn't take me long to realize that it was the Guardians. I phoned a guard of mine that I had patrolling the hotel,

"Oh god! Mr. Walker!" one of my guards shouted nervously, "She's like a demon! They're here! All of them! All of the Guardians and even more!"

"WHAT? WHO'S THERE WITH THEM!?" I demanded frantically.

"I don't know, but they're all wearing uniforms with four-leaf clovers on the front!" he replied desperately.

"St. Patrick's Day!" I grumbled in disgust. I'd done my absolute best to drive a wedge between those two little gangs, but apparently it had done no good.

"Sir?" Phineas asked.

"We'll get Tsukiyomi and head to the roof. We can't go down (in this hotel there aren't any elevators) so we can only go up. I'll arrange for a helicopter. If we can hold them off long enough we'll get out of here alive."

"Yes sir." Phineas half bowed and headed for the room where we'd locked up Tsukiyomi. It was time I put my all my research and funding into action.

**Amu's POV:**

We raced up the stairs. We'd been able to gather that Walker was on the fifth level, aka the one I was on. I suppose we were going to break into every room until we found him, but then I saw someone I hadn't seen for months. I hadn't seen him ever since chasing him with Keiko. It was Phineas. It was the man who had tried to kill Ikuto. Why did everyone want to kill my Ikuto!?

Phineas worked for Hollow's Eve so if he was running away from me I was sure he was following Edward Walker.

"You saw him too?" Barbara inquired at Kairi and I.

"Yes." Kairi responded, I was too enraged to speak so I just nodded. Suddenly and eerie, menacing feeling crept up my spine. I knew it instantly.

"No solution eggs!" Barbara gasped. I turned around. My anger was exceeding itself so I didn't have time to be even angrier thinking about all the people that died so Walker could have those Ø eggs.

"Unit seven will be here in no time! Obviously Utau and Kukai must have done their job destroying that plane otherwise Walker wouldn't be running for his life!" Barbara murmured.

"Heh. You're right" Kairi muttered. I was a more than a little shocked, it sounded like he was gaining a sense of humor.

"HOLY CRAP!" I turned to see Emily, wide eyed with surprise, looking at the gross of Ø eggs. Andie (who was character transformed with her vampire chara) stood beside her equally shocked. Emily character transformed with Tsukiko and pointed her wand towards the Ø eggs.

"Wait Emily! I got this one!" Barbara said. She held up her hands. Making a box shape in front of her eyes,

"NINJA GLARE!" bright light scattered. Suddenly the gray aura of a few Ø eggs vanished and the slowly started dissolving into nothingness. Kairi used his swords to deflect attacks on Barbara while she moved onto another group of Ø eggs.

"Emily! Andie! You go with Amu! We'll get the signal to the others and come to help you as soon as we can!" Kairi grunted as he continued to try and push back more of the on coming gray eggs.

Emily and Andie started running up the stairs. "C'mon Amu!" They hurried me along with them.

One this floor I felt an odd presence. It was something I hadn't felt many times before. I looked around myself and didn't find anything, but I wasn't able to shake off the feeling that I was being watched so I looked around again. And sure enough I spotted a figure lurking in the shadows. So did Andie.

"ROSE THORN!" she hollered and the figure was attacked by a tsunami of petals and thorns. It grunted with pain and fell over. I realized it was a man. He wore the same kind of uniform all of Walker's guards had, but his _essence_ was that of an X egg. I looked at the blank look in his open eyes and realized that was exactly what it was. He was just the empty shell of the man who once was a guard. I shuddered with revulsion. Experimenting with people's lives like that couldn't be forgiven.

"There are more." Emily whispered as she twirled around and pointed her want at another empty guard. It was as if they'd character transformed with X Charas or something.

"If there are many more Walker might get away." I observed, "He probably has a helicopter or something on its way here!"

"Then don't stand here like an idiot! Go and find him! BEAT HIM!" Andie shouted at me.

"And find Ikuto-kun! We all miss him!" Emily added. I spotted the stairs and turned to my friends (weird friends, but friends) and said,

"Thank you."

"No problem." Emily commented, "And don't forget to bring me back the Yin Yang Jewel! I want to get it whole again!"

"Right!" I called over my shoulder as I ran up the stairs.

I opened a door and came onto a flat part of the roof. The night was chilly because of a breeze that swept across the rooftop. Before I even saw him I character transformed with Yuri. Then I turned. My eyes landed on his figure easily. Phineas, who stood next to him, tapped Walker's shoulder and he turned around. When he saw me his eyes glowed with something close to fear.

I knew it was almost over. I stepped courageously towards him.

"Edward Walker!" I yelled over the noise of the traffic bellow, "Finally we meet face to face!" I paused for a second, but when neither Phineas nor Walker said anything I continued, "I'll make this as easy as possible! Hand over Ikuto and get out of Japan and you will live! Disobey either of those instructions and you will be killed."

He called my bluff, "You wouldn't kill me! You couldn't even kill Lulu! You couldn't kill anybody! How could you kill me? That's too dark for the perfect little Amu Hinamori!"

"I might not be able to kill you, but there are at least ten people in this hotel that could and gladly would if I gave them the word." I tried to make my eyes gleam with menace and my voice sound threatening. It seemed to work because Walker swallowed with fear.

"Where's Ikuto?" I demanded. Walker's eyebrows rose.

"Oh you want to know where he is? Well he's right here!" Walker took out the nearly complete Yin Yang Jewel and suddenly there was a rippling of black light.

Ikuto, dressed in all black and with a dead look in his eye, shuffled forward. He held a scythe. My outer facade of calm assertion faltered.

"Attack." Walker spoke with more confidence than before.

Suddenly Ikuto jerked forward and started running towards me. He swiped his scythe at me. It was a powerful attack, but with how weak Ikuto was it was a clumsy swing and so I easily dodged.

He swung again and this time only barely missed. I gritted me teeth. If I ignored Ikuto he'd chop me to bits while if I ignored Walker he might get away.

Then I heard a voice from behind me. It was Rima.

"JUGGLING PARTY!" The bowling pins spun in mid air and then shot at Phineas. Each one hit him hard on the head. I got a little distracted and almost got my arm sliced off. A thin cut appeared on my arm and started to bleed. But it was ok. I'd live.

"Thanks Rima!" I called as I dodged again. I knew just dodging wasn't going to solve anything.

As more of the Guardians arrived I noticed Walker becoming more and more frightened, but my fight with Ikuto stood between the Guardians and Walker so everyone just stood back to watch.

I gritted my teeth at the look of Ikuto all battered and bruised.

_If it weren't for me he wouldn't be in this mess! If he didn't involve himself with me he'd be okay! Hurting him was just a way to get to me! It almost always was. Why do some many people want to use him? Those people must be stopped! But I need to protect Ikuto first! That is my first priority! I need... I need to get Ikuto away from the danger by any means necessary. I want to protect him! This kind of thing can't happen again!_

Yuri's high voice sounded in my head, "You know what to do..."

I nodded to myself. My expression became solemn. Yes, I saw a path that led to Ikuto being safe. It was a path... a path I was truly afraid of.

When Ikuto's guard was down I put up a force field and knocked the scythe from his hands, but that didn't discourage him. He kicked me full force in the stomach. I fell backwards, winded and my muscle aching badly. I didn't think anything was broken though. Just bruised.

After that, with all my might, I kicked off the floor and hurtled towards him. My arms locked around his neck and he was knocked backwards onto the ground. I landed hard on my knees. I flinched knowing that would cause a bad bruise. Ikuto went a bit limp in my arms. I pressed my lips close to his ear. His soft blue hair tickled my cheeks; I suppressed my instinct to laugh.

"Ikuto." I whispered, "Ikuto I love you so much, but" my entire body started quivering, "but you're in danger when you're with me. Whatever makes me so special I am special and there are people out to get me! They'll hurt you too! I can't let that happen! So... so in order to protect you..." I closed my eyes fighting to hold back tears, "I'm breaking up with you Ikuto!" _I need to protect you!_

Then light started glowing from the Humpty lock. I looked down, no it wasn't coming from the Humpty lock this time. It was coming from... me? I looked around myself shimmering lights danced around Ikuto and I. I heard Walker mutter something,

"The Shell!"

As the light started to fade around me, I looked back down at Ikuto. All of his muscles tightened. His arms shot up and wrapped themselves around my small waist.

"No." he said defiantly. He pulled my face towards his so we could look each other in the eye. "NO!" His eyes were wide from shock.

"Ikuto?"

"AMU YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! WHAT ABOUT THE ISLAND? WHAT ABOUT ALL THE TIMES ON YOUR BALCONY? AMU I LOVE YOU! DON'T LEAVE!"

"Ikuto! You have your memories back!" I gasped. I hadn't expected breaking up with him to go _that_ well.

Then I turned to Edward Walker. His eyes were wide with a combination of fear and shock.

"It's the end of the line Walker!" I stood up, Ikuto grabbed my hand and gripped it tight." Walker looked past me and then smirked.

"I think not!" Suddenly the loud sound of a chopper roared in my ears drums. The wind made me sway, but Ikuto caught me. Walker pulled himself up a ladder dangling from the helicopter and got into the thing. As he left he called,

"Don't think this is over Amu! No! It's just beginning!" As the noise of the helicopter faded I looked over to the unconscious body of Phineas and sneered with disgust. Then I noticed something beside him. It was the Yin Yang Jewel. Walker must have dropped it as he had hurried to escape. I picked it up and walked back over to my friends. Ikuto walking beside me, hugging my shoulders.

"So what should we do with him?" Emily asked pointing to the unconscious figure of Phineas.

**Amu: LONG LONG LONG LONG! **

**Author: AGREED! IN WORD THIS IS EIGHT FRICKIN PAGES!!!! But believe it or not I fin in one day! So here it is! I gave up my math hmwk so i could write this so i hope you liked it or at least didn't despise it! **

**Ikuto: I liked it! I finally came back! but... AMU BROKE UP WITH ME? O.o**

**Author: :D next chapter will be the epilogue and then this story is complete!**

**Ikuto: wait! you didn't answer my question! Hey! don't just start walking away! Where do you think you're going? Come back here!**


	21. Chapter 20 and a Half

Chapter 20 ½: The Embryo, the Yolk, & the Eggshell

We all sat in the Guardian's Clubhouse on Saturday. Ikuto was stretched out on a couch sleeping. Hollow's Eve's experiments had left him exhausted. Rima handed out everyone's drinks and we sat in a circle on the floor.

My Charas were lounging beside me and other Charas flew around the room. Kukai had his arms around Utau. Those two sat to the right of Andie who was busy spazzing with Yaya who sat with her back to Anna and Keiko (those two were busy insulting Tadase, I kind of felt sorry for him) Emily was next to Tadase. She took pity on him and came to his defense only to start insulting him when he insisted he didn't need a commoner's help. Barbara was talking about music with Samantha and next to them Ambra and Veronica were talking with Nagihiko and Kairi. Rima finished passing out drinks and took her seat next to me. I sat to the left of Kukai and Utau.

In my thoughts I kept replaying the scene from a couple days ago in my head. The shimmer of light that came from within me rather than the Humpty lock was surprising enough, but then Walker said those words with such shock. "The Shell" What is "the Shell"? I couldn't just shake it off as Walker was on drugs or something. No I couldn't shake the thought that it was important.

"What 'cha thinking 'bout Amu-koi?" Ikuto's arms snaked around my waist and he pulled me towards him.

"Ah!" I exclaimed as Ikuto bit my ear, "Ikuto! I thought you were sleeping!"

"Aw, but teasing you is so much more fun." he whispered. Kukai snickered next to me. Ikuto repeated his original question, "What are you thinking about?"

"It's just... what Walker said. When your memories came back he muttered, 'The Shell.' And... you guys thought that Ikuto was saved by the Humpty Lock's power, but the light... had been coming from within _me._"

"You don't really think—?" Andie began, but her voice trailed off.

"But those are just rumors..." Emily replied. She too didn't really complete her sentence.

"The Yolk and the Embryo were once considered just legends, but we know they are real. How is the Egg Shell so different?" Anna questioned.

"The Egg Shell?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. Emily looked at me,

"The Egg Shell, or as most people tend to call it the Shell is the rumored third item completing the Heart Soul."

"The Heart Soul too is just a legend." Veronica commented.

"Well not necessarily." Anna pointed out, "There's no evidence against it."

"What's the Heart Soul?" Kairi asked, automatically intrigued.

"The Heart Soul is the legendary 'soul' created when the Embryo (the symbol of dreams), the Yolk (the symbol of knowledge), and the Shell (the symbol of safety) combine together." Emily explained. Then Anna continued (more like interrupted).

"It is said that the Embryo takes the shape of a Heart Egg, the Yolk takes the shape of some kind of object, and the Egg Shell takes the form of a powerful human."

"Has anyone ever seen the Yolk?" I wondered. Anna shook her head,

"We think it can change its shape so no one knows what or where it is."

"Well what's all this have to do with Amu?" Rima inquired.

"How the hell should we know? Walker's the frickin one who said she was the frickin Egg Shell!" Barbara exclaimed.

"I-I _I'm_ the Egg Shell!? That's impossible!" suddenly everyone's face became thoughtful. Tadase spoke up first,

"No... it's completely possible. It would finally give reason to why _you_ of all people is so special."

"But why hasn't there been any evidence of this before?" I asked.

"Probably because your heart's desires were still fickle." Emily suggested.

"Who says 'fickle' anymore?" Valerie asked with a laugh.

"Maybe I do!" Emily said defensively, but Valerie continued laughing.

I glanced at Ikuto. He looked my way and smirked. Nuzzling up against my cheek he proclaimed happily,

"I always knew you were special!"

**Amu: WHAT THE *Censored ***

**Ikuto: Finally an frickin reason why Amu's so special! I mean no offense Amu, but come on! When you think about she isn't that different from any body else. There are tons of people who are misunderstood and don't know who they want to be in life! Walk down the street I guarantee half the people you meet will be like that!**

**Author: So true so true. That's what I was thinking which is one of the reasons I added it in there. Besides it adding a bit more interest for what's to come... ;)**

**Ikuto: XD oi Amu! Wanna go make out?**

**Amu: Eh?**

**Author: *Grabs camera * AMUTO!! :D**


	22. Epilogue

Chapter 21: Epilogue

With Ikuto's arm wrapped tightly around my waist (for the past week he hadn't let me out of his sight. It was like he'd lost his memory all over again) I watched Emily and her seven friends assure themselves that they weren't forgetting anything. The plane sat idle some meters away. Emily, with her red hair gleaming in the bright sun, turned around and smiled at the Guardians (and Utau who was also there seeing off).

"I'm so sorry about all the trouble we've caused." she apologized. I shook my head,

"Not at all." Truth be told it was kind of her fault all this happened, but I was glad I'd been able to help her. Plus, she had opened our eyes even more to the world of Charas, and the greed of people involved in them. We weren't going to ignore the problem of Hollow's Eve. No, they'd hurt Ikuto too many times for that.

A part of me still wished we had killed that Phineas guy, but instead he had a life sentence in jail for attempted murder. Of course our claims that Walker had anything to do with this were proved false by all investigations. Nagihiko had been right; Walker was tricky.

Emily sighed, bringing me back to reality, "I'll miss you guys." Then she looked at me with a happy smile that reminded me of my first impression of her. The crazy idiot girl.

"I'll miss you the most Amu-chan!" I grinned,

"I don't know what we would've done without you through all this." I admitted. Though that was only half true, but I pushed down the part of me that kept saying it was mostly her fault.

Emily turned to leave as her friends began shuffling on board the plane, muttering their half apologies half goodbyes to us as they went.

"I guess the Guardians are going to need a new Ten of Hearts..." Tadase mumbled. Emily turned abruptly to glare at him. With hands on hips she shouted,

"If you value your life then you'll think twice about replacing me! I was, am now, and forever will be _the_ Ten of Hearts of the Guardians! Got that?" Tadase's eyes widened with surprise and a touched of fear. He started stuttering unintelligibly. Then Emily started cracking up,

"I'm kidding!" she managed to say through her hysterical laughs.

"EMILY-CHAN! The planes gonna leave without you and I don't think you can swim from Japan to California!" Emily rolled her eyes and muttered to me,

"She forgets with the Yin Yang Jewel back I can _fly_." then she turned her head and called back,

"I'll be there in a second!" Then she proceeded to hug each of us. Even Tadase, which surprised me. She must have been going crazy with all the airplane fumes.

She grabbed her bags and climbed up the stairs into the plane (it was one of those small ones where you have to enter it by going outside the actual airport building). Just before the plane doors closed she yelled as loud as she could over the noise of the rest of the airport,

"THANK YOU!"

The next day was a Sunday. It was rather early and I sat at my laptop searching for an episode of an anime that shows on a channel I don't get, when suddenly I heard the "ding" sound that my email made. I switched windows and was surprised to see Emily had emailed me. I looked at the clock. She couldn't have been home for more than an hour and yet she was already emailing me. I clicked the email and started reading. It said:

To: amuletpunk

From: amuto4eva

Hey Amu-chan! XD guess who? XD I got home a little more than an hour ago... did you know flights from Japan to America take 11 hours? I only just got on my computer because my parents kept wanting to talk to me about my trip. Of course I couldn't tell them half of the truth because most of it involved Charas! Not only that I didn't understand half of what they were saying! Plus I kept answering them in Japanese cuz I'm so unused to English. And I'm really tired because I couldn't sleep on the flight, and Andie kept whining because her laptop battery died and she couldn't watch anime, and then Valerie was talking about this anime I don't know called Kaze no Stigma and I got really confused. Then I got out my laptop to watch LuckyStar, but then Samantha took it and started watching all these American shows that I have no interest in! And then _my_ battery died too! And I have one of those new macs with the really long battery! Barbara was depressing herself over everyone who died in every anime she's ever watched. Then she and Veronica started talking about Naruto, and suddenly everyone was talking about Naruto! Well except me and Ambra... we're not really into Naruto and so we started drawing. Anna... I think the whole time she was insulting one person or another. And out Charas! Don't get me started on our Charas! They caused _so_ much trouble on the plane and I think the flight attendants think we're obese or something because we ordered like twice as much food as we needed because of them! Everyone around us thought we were crazy you should've seen it!

I laughed to myself, but before I could click "reply" I heard an unexpected chuckle behind me. I nearly fell out of my chair and then I saw the blue of Ikuto's hair and sighed.

"Stupid perverted cat! Don't sneak up on people! And I could've sworn I locked my balcony door!" I grimaced at him, but I knew that he could see the pleasure dancing in my eyes. He smirked and held up two what-used-to-be-paperclips.

"I picked the lock." Then he looked over my shoulder and smiled.

"Well aren't you going to reply?" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I was about to before you gave me a heart attack!" Ikuto just chuckled and clicked the "reply" button before I could. Then he picked me up out of my chair and sat down.

"Hey!" I protested, but then he proceeded to pull me on top of his lap. I blushed powerfully.

"Pervert." I muttered, but then started typing.

To: amuto4eva

From: amuletpunk

Emily-chan! It's good to hear from you! *Laughs * sounds like you had a pretty fun trip! I never got to ask you, what with the whole evil organizations after the Embryo and the Ikuto losing his memory thing, what's San Francisco like? Last year the Guardians and I almost went there, but then there was that plane crash and we never made it. It's only been eleven hours so not much has changed. Ikuto's here with me! He nearly gave me a heart attack (I didn't even know he knew how to pick locks). After you left I think Tadase started crying.

After I typed that Ikuto brushed my hands from the keyboard and added "He's a jerk face, but don't worry Keiko slapped him and then he stopped blubbering." I sighed, leaving the comment in just to make Ikuto happy and then continued writing:

Now Tadase's on super king mode and won't stop yapping about finding a new Ten of Hearts as soon as possible so he isn't short one 'commoner'. It hasn't been a day and all he does is spam everyone with possible Ten of Heart candidates. This morning Utau sent me an email where she was basically going crazy because Kukai's graduating this year. Hey wait! He's the same age as you! So doesn't that mean your graduating this year too? That's so awesome! Anyway Kukai's graduation is really soon and before all the St. Patrick's Day/Hollow's Eve stuff she'd been wanting to do this huge event. Now she's rushing to get everything done. You should send her an email trying to calm her down. And Yaya wants you to email her too bye the way. Well you probably know that cuz I'm betting she's already spammed your inbox right? By the way... Do you live on the internet or something? Now that I think of it, at school you _always_ had your computer with you! No matter what! XD Reply soon!

I clicked the send button and there was that awesome "woosh" sound the sending thing always makes. I sighed. I hadn't sent such a long email in my life. Usually my emails consisted of, "How's it going", "I'm fine", "My Charas are going crazy again", "Love you Ikuto", and other short things like that.

Ikuto hugged me. and purred like a cat. I giggled a little. He'd been slowly getting his energy back. Now he was almost 100% and that filled me with happiness.

Then Ikuto said seriously (to my surprise),

"That day... you broke up with me." my eyes widened and I stared at him. I hadn't really thought about it since then. I'd been too happy about his memories coming back that I'd completely forgotten.

"Yes... Ikuto... I'm not sure we can have a relationship when... when... so many people are out to get me... and because of Easter I'm sure there are a lot of people with a vendetta against you as well. Its too dangerous."

"Hmmm." Ikuto murmured. Then he smiled, taking my chin between his thumb and index finger, and brought my head up so I was looking at him.

"Will you marry me?" he smirked, as if he were asking my out for coffee, as if it wasn't supposed to be the most important thing in a girl's life. I stared into his indigo eyes.

Suddenly my sister Ami (age 9 who had never lost her ability to see charas) slammed open my door screaming,

"NEKO-SAN!" she grabbed Yoru and ran. Ikuto and I sweat dropped.

**Author: MWAHAHAHAHA! I'm evil**

**Crazy amuto fans: WHAT THE ***********************! YOU ****ING ******* PILE OF ************ WITH A ************ YOU ******* HOW COULD YOU *****ING *************** THAT WHEN IKUTO ASKED AMU TO MARRY HIM!**

**Amu: *sweat drop ***

**Ikuto: Back back you crazy fangirlz don't make me use my smexy kitty ikuto powers!**

**Crazy amuto fans: !**

**(Random Crazy amuto fan in the back): I'll marry you Ikuto!**

**Crazy amuto fans: NOOOOOO! MARRY ME IKUTO-KOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIII!**

**Amu: BACK BACK YOU CRAZY FANGIRLZ! HE'S MINE!**

**Crazy amuto fans: YAY!**

**Author: ?**

**Crazy amuto fans: we're happy either way :D**

**Author: ... Review please, cuz this is the last chapter of ten of hearts in case you didn't get the memo.**


End file.
